Port Royal
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: AU/Kota terkutuk itu kini telah tenggelam akibat gempa bumi. Namun tidak dengan cinta mereka, cinta antara pemimpin perompak dengan putri gubernur yang berawal di dermaga Port Royal. Cinta memang dapat merubah segalanya termasuk ketentuan dan katastrofa yang akan terjadi antara mereka. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Port Royal

_Sumarry : Kota terkutuk itu kini telah tenggelam akibat gempa bumi. Namun tidak dengan cinta mereka, cinta antara pemimpin perompak dengan putri seorang gubernur yang berawal di dermaga Port Royal. Cinta memang dapat mengubah segalanya termasuk ketentuan dan katastrofa yang akan terjadi antara mereka. Don't like? Don't read ! I have warned you but review please ^^_

_._

_._

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Warnings : _**_**AU**_** , ****_typo(s), OOC, LEMON(next chap), fic ini berlatar kehidupan dan kebudayaan inggris abad 17, etc_**

.

.

**_You don't like? So don't read!_**

**_._**

Kita berbeda

Tentu saja kita berbeda

Namun bukankah perbedaan itu indah?

Perbedaan tak lagi menjadi penghalang justru membuat kita semakin yakin

Jika perbedaanlah yang menyatukan kita menjadi lebih abadi

Menjadi satu kata yang kita sebut

Cinta...

.

.

**_Proudly Present_**

**_Port Royal_**

**_._**

"Ah...aw..." jerit seorang gadis berpegangan pada tiang ranjangnya, pelayan perempuan tua di belakangnya sedang menarik kencang tali korset yang ia pakai.

"Tenanglah Nona Sakura,"

"Tapi bi, jangan terlalu kencang nanti aku bisa sesak napas,"

"Nah selesai Nona," ujar pelayan tua tersebut setelah menyelesaikan simpul pada tali korset Nyonya mudanya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura mencoba mengatur napas yang sempat ia tahan saat pelayan membantu mengenakan korset untuk menyempurnakan bentuk tubuhnya. Tak lama pelayan tersebut kembali membantu Nona mudanya untuk memakai gaun pesta yang sangat indah. Gaun tersebut barwarna biru cerah dengan rok panjang yang mengembang dan aksen pita atau bunga-bunga kecil menghiasinya.

"Huh, Bibi tahu, mengenakan korset ini membuatku tersiksa. Mengapa para gadis bangsawan lain sangat menyukai ketika mengenakan korset seperti ini? Padahal bentuk tubuhku dan bentuk tubuh mereka akan terlihat lebih indah jika tak menggunakan korset," keluh gadis yang tadi dipanggil Nona Sakura oleh pelayannya.

"Bibi juga tidak tahu Nona, tapi jika menggunakan gaun pesta anda wajib menggunakan korset juga seperti para bangsawan lain lakukan,"

"Kalau begitu aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menjadi bangsawan bi," rintih Sakura sambil menyibak surai langkanya.

"Hus, Nona ini bicara apa? Ayah Nona 'kan gubernur kota ini,"

"Saya juga tahu bi, dan karena itu juga saya harus mengikuti upacara pelantikan pemimpin maritim di dekat dermaga hari ini."

Pasukan maritim kota ini memang memegang peranan penting karena letak kota ini di pesisir pantai, tempat pusat perdagangan dan perkapalan atau transit serta jalur perairan Eropa. Port royal.

"Iya Nona, anda adalah putri dari gubernur kota ini," jawab Chiyo –nama pelayan tersebut sambil menata rambut soft pink Sakura. Rambut soft pink itu digulung sebagian keatas dan sisanya diarahkan ke bahu kanan sang putri kemudian pelayan tersebut juga menyematkan topi lebar diatas kepala Sakura. Gadis itu melangkahkan dirinya ke cermin besar setelah pelayan tersebut menyudahi tugasnya.

"Anda sangat cantik Nona, seperti mendiang ibu anda,"

"Terima kasih bi, meski saya terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun ini tapi mungkin tidak ada yang mengetahui jika saya tersiksa memakainya,"

"Kecuali saya Nona,"

"Ah iya, Bibi bisa saja," Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi miliknya. Ia lantas menuruni tangga karena kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah megah keluarganya. Saat ia akan menginjak anak tangga terakhir seorang pemuda mengulurkan tangan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan, mau tak mau Sakura harus menyambut tangan pemuda tersebut. Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan sang pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian kolonel lengkap, lalu pemuda itu mengecup punggung telapak tangan Sakura.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura," puji pemuda tersebut seraya menyematkan tangan Sakura dilengannya lalu keluar rumah menuju kereta kuda yang telah menunggu sang putri gubernur.

"Kau juga terlihat sangat tampan Kolonel Sasori," balas Sakura anggun lalu masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang akan membawanya ke dermaga untuk upacara pelantikan hari ini. Jujur Sakura tak nyaman dengan sikap Sasori yang jelas-jelas memujanya, yah pemuda yang merupakan kolonel untuk prajurit maritim kota ini memang telah lama menyukai Sakura. Lain halnya dengan gadis tersebut yang tak memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadap Sasori.

**Port Royal**

"Sial bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari penjara busuk ini!" umpat seorang laki-laki yang berada dalam jeruji besi bersama kroni-kroninya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, sebentar lagi bahan peledak yang aku rakit akan segera bekerja terkena sinar matahari bersabarlah!"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Neji! hukuman pancung untuk kita tinggal beberapa jam lagi," ucap pemuda lain yang juga satu sel dengan mereka.

"Ini bukan kali pertama kita menghadapi situasi seperti ini bukan? Bersabarlah..."

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa mereka bisa berada di jeruji besi seperti ini? Mereka adalah kawanan perompak terkenal dan ditakuti yang telah meresahkan daratan Eropa akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tak hanya menjarah kapal-kapal mewah yang melintasi samudera terkadang mereka juga menjarah daerah pesisir pantai. Mereka bukan perompak biasa yang mengandalkan kekuatan, namun mereka juga menggunakan kecerdasan dan pemikiran dalam melancarkan aksinya.

BLAARRR

Seketika tembok batu penjara runtuh sebagian, membuat lubang yang cukup untuk meloloskan diri dari dalam. Sepuluh pemuda tersebut segera lari keluar penjara dari lubang yang telah mereka buat karena ledakan.

Ledakan yang cukup keras itu juga menarik sipir penjara yang sedang berjaga, mereka segera mengejar tahanan yang melarikan diri. Alhasil tercipta adegan kejar-kejaran antara kelompok perompak dengan beberapa sipir di belakangnya.

"Hh... bagaimana kita bisa lari dari kota ini Sasuke? Kapal kita pasti sudah dihancurkan," tanya Naruto menyusul Sasuke di depannya.

"Tch, kita bisa mendapatkan kapal lain yang lebih bagus Naruto!"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, sekarang bagaimana kita bisa melarikan diri dari sipir-sipir tolol itu. Kita sudah tidak memiliki senjata apapun,"

Kelompok perompak itu terus berlari hingga mencapai dermaga akan melakukan rencana mereka, mendapatkan kapal baru yang lebih bagus.

Saat akan meneruskan langkah menuju tempat kapal maritim kota, kereta kuda menghalangi mereka. Terang saja karena jalan yang mereka lalui saat ini adalah jalur untuk kereta kuda yang akan menuju benteng utama dermaga di mana akan dilaksanakan upacara pelantikan pemimpin maritim.

Langkah mereka terhenti, Sasuke sebagai ketua kawanan peropak tersebut tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kereta kuda yang menghalanginya. Membuat teman-temannya yang lain juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke tetap memandang gadis itu, gadis aristokrat itu telah menyita perhatiannya yang tak pernah ia berikan pada gadis manapun. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun pesta berwarna biru cerah dengan topi pita lebar yang melindungi wajah cantiknya dari sengatan matahari. Kulitnya putih bersih bak porselen, matanya berbinar dengan bulu mata lentik menghiasinya, bibirnya tipis merekah basah, tubuhnya kecil namun cukup indah menurutnya. Hal itulah yang ditangkap pengelihatan Sasuke mengerling pada gadis bangsawan di hadapannya. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan menawan menurutnya.

"Maaf Tuan, anda menghalangi jalan saya," ujar gadis itu lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dan beberapa teman-temannya.

"Hentikan! Angkat tangan kalian!" bentak pria dewasa yang diketahui adalah salah satu sipir yang mengejar kelompok perompak tersebut. Mendengar bentakan sipir tersebut, refleks Sasuke langsung menyambar lengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya, membuat gadis itu berada di depan tubuhnya. Sasuke mendekap tubuh putri gubernur kota ini dan meletakkan pisau tepat di urat leher sang gadis.

"Gadis ini akan mati jika kalian bergerak!" ancam Sasuke.

"Bajak laut sialan, jangan lukai putri gubernur!"

"Terserah kalian jika ingin putri gubernur yang cantik ini mendapat lubang di lehernya, sekarang lemparkan senjata kalian pada teman-temanku!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aw!" gadis itu menjerit katika ujung pisau mengenai kulit lehernya.

"Ba-iklah!" beberapa sipir penjara itu melemparkan senjata api yang mereka bawa pada teman-teman Sasuke.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian semua tiarap! Cepat!" untuk kedua kalinya sipir-sipir penjara itu mematuhi perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh gadis yang tadi ia jadikan tawanan, gadis itu jatuh terduduk di pasir pantai lantas menatap sendu pada pemuda yang baru saja menyakitinya. Sasuke sempat menatap iris zambrud sang gadis sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya seperti rencana awal.

"Nona Sakura, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu sipir penjara yang ada di situ.

"Ayah..." pekik Sakura mengetahui Ayahnya bersama beberapa petinggi dan prajurit maritim berjalan cepat kerahnya. Sakura segera bangkit dibantu Ayahnya, lalu meringkuk di pelukan Obito Haruno.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kejar kawanan perompak tadi!" perintah Ayah Sakura lalu prajurit yang mengikutinya bergerak menyusul kawanan perompak yang dimaksud termasuk kolonel Sasori.

Sasori beserta pasukannya telah sampai di ujung dermaga tempat kapal-kapal milik kota berjajar disitu. Mereka melihat satu kapal berlayar tak jauh dari mereka, Mauretania. Kapal termewah kota ini yang biasa digunakan pejabat kota untuk pesiar.

"Kolonel, mereka menggunakan Mauretania,"

"Siapakan Interceptor, kita akan mengejar mereka,"

Tak lama Sasori beserta pasukannya telah berada diatas Interceptor, mengejar Mauretania yang dikemudikan oleh kelompok perompak. Interceptor adalah kapal tercepat yang dimiliki angkatan laut Port Royal. Dengan cepat Interceptor hampir menyusul Mauretania yang hampir melewati bantas pantai kota.

"Siapkan meriam!" perintah Sasori pada bawahannya.

"Apa kolonel akan menghancurkan kapal kita sendiri?"

"Aku lebih rela kapal kita hancur dari pada dikemudikan perompak!"

Interceptor mulai mendekati Mauretania, pihak angkatan laut menyiapkan tali untuk mengambil alih kapal mereka. Pihak angkatan laut melemparkan tali jangkar dan tangga saat Interceptor tepat berada di sebelah Mauretania lalu mereka berpidah untuk menghadapi perompak dalam pertempuran.

"Sasuke, sepertinya pihak angkatan laut akan mengambil alih kapal ini,"

"Cih, tak perlu hadapi mereka. Kita siapkan saja untuk pidah ke kapal sebelah,"

Sepuluh pemuda perompak tersebut mengendap untuk menggunakan tali dan tangga yang digunakan pihak angkatan laut untuk beralih ke Mauretania. Sebaliknya mereka akan berpindah ke Interceptor yang telah ditinggalkan pasukan angkatan laut.

Anggota perompak yang lain, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino memotong tali dan melemparkan tangga ke laut lalu Sasuke mengemudikan Interceptor yang telah sepenuhnya ditinggalkan pihak angkatan laut yang berpidah di Mauretania.

"Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk disebut angkatan laut." komentar Sasuke yang berada di depan kemudi Interceptor. Dengan cepat Interceptor meninggalkan Mauretania bersama pasukan angkatan laut yang mengutuk mereka dari jauh.

"Sial! Kenapa kalian semua malah meninggalkan Interceptor?" bentak Sasori mengetahui kapal andalannya menjauhi Mauretania dengan dikemudikan para perompak.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan kolonel?"

"Kita tak mungkin bisa mengejar Interceptor dengan kapal ini! Tak ada pilihan lain kita kembali ke kota!" perintah Sasori lantas berbalik arah menuju Port Royal kembali.

**Port Royal**

Sakura berdiri di pinggir benteng dermaga setelah acara pelantikan selesai. "laki-laki itu, ia... seorang perompak," gumam Sakura dengan angin laut lembut menerpa wajah cantiknya. "tapi dia sangat tampan."

"Sakura,"

"Ayah?"

"Maafkan Ayah Sakura, karena Ayah kau hampir menjadi korban,"

"Itu bukan salah Ayah, lagi pula tidak ada yang merencanakan hal itu terjadi padaku,"

"Kasus bajak laut memang semakin marak dan meresahkan akhir-akhir ini,"

"Apa laki-laki tadi benar bajak laut, Ayah?" Sakura memastikan.

"Iya Sakura dia adalah pemimpinnya, tapi mereka berbeda. Mereka sangat cerdas,"

"... Aku ingin bebas seperti mereka," gumam Sakura lirih.

"Apa anakku?"

"Ah, tidak Ayah hanya saja aku merasa sangat lelah saat ini,"

"Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja acara makan siang dengan keluarga Sasori, kau harus istirahat,"

"Baik Ayah,"

"Sasori adalah pria yang baik bahkan ia yang terbaik untukmu, untuk anak perempuan Ayah yang manis. Kau takkan mengecewakan Ayah 'kan sayang?"

"Tidak akan Ayah," Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Lagi pula nanti malam Sasori bersama pasukan maritim akan mengejar kawanan perompak itu,"

"Apa Ayah akan pergi juga?"

"Tentu, mereka juga membawa kapal milik angkatan laut, Interceptor. Sebagai mantan laksamana tertinggi pasukan maritim Ayah harus ikut Sakura,"

"Tapi Ayah kan sudah..."

"Tua? Ayahmu ini masih berjiwa muda Sakura, jangan remehkan Ayah hanya karena umur! Ayah pasti kembali, jangan khawatir!"

"Aku tahu itu Ayah,"

Sakura bersama Ayahnya segera kembali menuju rumah mewah mereka. Ayah Sakura memang masih terlihat awet muda dengan umurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala lima, sedang Sakura sendiri baru berusia dua puluh tahun. Sakura berjalan ke kamarnya lantas merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"... laki-laki itu, kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya," Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya. "apa istimewanya dia hingga membuatku seperti ini?"

"Aku harus mengetahui hal itu, harus!"

Sakura mengganti gaunnya dengan pakaian yang serupa dengan _lingerie, _pakaian tidur tipis dari sutra berwarna krem.

"Ayolah Sakura, kau tidak jatuh cinta pada pemimpin perompak itu 'kan?" Sakura terus meracau dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri hingga rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Membuat kelopaknya tertutup perlahan.

'Bahkan sampai saat ini aku belum mengetahui namanya.'

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sakura mengerjabkan mata, mencoba menyadarkan diri bahwa ia baru saja mendengar suara orang lain. "Hah?"

"Kau sudah bangun putri?"

"Hh? A-pa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura setengah sadar pada laki-laki yang berada satu ranjang dengannya.

"..."

Sakura segera bangkit dari ranjang lantas mencoba membuka pintu kamar. Ia menggerakkan _handle_ pintu berkali-kali, namun pintu sama sekali tak terbuka. Laki-laki itu pasti telah menguncinya. Sekarang ia berlari menuju balkon kamar, membuka jendela besar yang tertutup selambu. Jendela kamarnya juga sama, terkunci. Ia melihat keluar jendela, hari sudah petang. Ia pasti telah tertidur selama lima jam, lantas berapa lama pria itu berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Laki-laki itu tetap membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Sakura memandanginya dingin.

"Ayah? Bibi? Ka-kau?" tanya Sakura tersengal.

"Ayah anda telah pergi menyusul saya Nona, pelayan anda tetap berada di rumah ini. Hanya saja mereka tak akan mengganggu kita untuk saat ini,"

Sakura ingat tadi siang Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa akan mengejar kawanan perompak yang melarikan diri. Sekarang pemimpin dari perompak tersebut malah berada satu kamar dengannya. Ayahnya benar, mereka sangat cerdas. Sakura mematung memandangi pria yang merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, ia kembali menjadi anggun.

"Menemuimu Nona, Sakura," jawab Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Sakura kembali seperti yang ia lakukan saat bertemu gadis itu pertama kali.

"Kau akan melukaiku lagi?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura, namun kali ini lebih lembut dan hangat. "tidak, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal sama namun tidak untuk melukaimu,"

Sasuke mendekap Sakura dari belakang seperti tadi pagi, namun ia tak mengarahkan pisaunya di leher Sakura karena kali ini ia menggunakan bibirnya. Sasuke mencium leher Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Awalnya ia melakukan hal itu pada satu titik, namun lama-lama pemuda itu menikmati setiap inchi dari leher sang gadis. Ia menggeluti leher Sakura, menyesap dalam aroma dari tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke menggigit pelan satu titik dari leher Sakura sambil menjilat dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Hh... ah..." Sakura mendesah pelan, namun cukup terdengar di telinga Sasuke membuat pria itu semakin beringas. "lepaskan aku Tuan Sasuke, anda bisa melukai saya lagi jika hal ini diteruskan," Sakura melepaskan diri, melangkah menuju ranjangnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. "aku takkan menyakitimu lagi, aku janji,"

"Apa yang anda katakan Tuan? Kita baru saja bertemu. Bahkan kita tak saling kenal, seharusnya anda dihukum dengan dua dakwaan,"

"Apa itu Nona?"

"Yang pertama anda telah melukai putri gubernur kota ini, kedua anda telah masuk tanpa izin ke tempat tinggal orang lain,"

"Hn? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Dan anda harus dihukum karena tertarik dengan pemimpin perompak, Nona putri gubernur,"

"Aku tak tertarik denganmu, karena kau yang awalnya menarikku Tuan pemimpin perompak,"

"Kau memang sangat menarik Nona Haruno Sakura," Sasuke kembali menggeluti leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendesah kembali. Pemuda itu menahan kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, tak lama ia juga menahan tubuh Sakura yang mulai meronta dengan menindihnya. Sasuke mengarahkan lekatan bibirnya ke bawah, ke bawah leher Sakura hingga...

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura segera bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ia baru ingat bahwa pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam. Mengetahui hal itu Sasuke melemparkan kunci yang berada pada saku celananya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal.

"Ada apa bi?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan makan malam untuk Nona dan menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan bahwa beliau tidak pulang untuk malam ini,"

"Oh begitu, terima kasih bi." Sahut Sakura sambil meraih nampan yang berisi makanan dari tangan pelayan lantas menutup pintu kamar kembali.

"Anda tidak lapar Tuan?" tanya Sakura seraya mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang.

"Tidak, apa anda lapar Nona?"

"Iya, kenyataanya," Sakura duduk di kursi meja rias, melahap makan malam yang diantar pelayan barusan. Sasuke tetap memandang dingin Sakura yang memasukkan makanan dan mengunyahnya perlahan, menunggu hingga gadis itu menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat, menganalisanya. Keindahan gadis itu di saat melenggok berjalan meninggalkan aroma wewangian khas bangsawan, pesonanya dalam senyuman, kekuatannya dalam tatapan, buasnya dalam perkataan.

"Ehm, baiklah Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, saya ingin mengetahui maksud dan tujuan anda kemari,"

"Pentingkah?"

"Tentu saja, tak mungkin pemimpin perompak datang ke kamar putri gubernur jika tanpa tujuan,"

"Saya ingin memenuhi keinginan anda Nona, untuk bertemu dengan saya kembali,"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Tuan,"

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di kursi meja rias, "anda tahu saya bosan bersikap sopan seperti ini," ia melilitkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sakura. "Apa termasuk tindak kejahatan jika saya menginginkan anda, Nona putri gubernur?"

Sakura termangu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, laki-laki ini benar-benar berani menyentuhnya. Jika ia merasa tak nyaman menerima perlakukan dari kolonel Sasori yang memujanya namun mengapa ia tak menolak saat pemimpin perompak ini menginginkannya. "Ini bukan soal keinginan dan kejahatan Tuan,"

"Hm?"

Sakura menyentuh rambut raven Sasuke mengelusnya pelan. "Namun ketentuan, pergilah Tuan! Jika ketentuan membenarkan keinginan anda maka kita akan bertemu lagi,"

"Baiklah, setidaknya anda telah mengetahui nama saya seperti tujuan anda." Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar dari balkon kamar Sakura seperti saat ia masuk kedalamnya.

"Berjanjilah Tuan akan membawa saya keliling samudera, jika ketentuan mendukung anda."

Sasuke membalikkan badan, menatap iris zambrud Sakura sesaat lantas berkata, "aku berjanji seperti perintahmu Nona Sakura." Lalu ia membungkukkan badan dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Darimana ia belajar sopan santun?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

**Port Royal**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri kios-kios pedagang di pasar dekat pantai, ia memang tak berniat belanja apapun namun hanya untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga mencapai bibir pantai. Angin pantai pagi yang lembut membelai mahkota soft pink Sakura yang menjadi bingkai indah wajahnya. Gadis bangsawan itu memandang liquid biru tanpa batas yang terbentang di hadapan. Ia ingin sekali mengarunginya menikmati hamparan air laut, hingga umurnya yang menginjak dua puluh tahun Sakura tak pernah sekalipun belayar. Ayahnya selalu bilang bahwa laut itu berbahaya dan kejam, ia justru ingin membuktikan. Sakura merentangkan tangan bersiap menerima terpaan angin laut yang memeluknya, hingga...

"Apa yang anda lakukan Nona?"

Sakura berbalik mengikuti arah suara yang didengar. "Hh? Tuan Sasuke? Ternyata ketentuan mempertemukan kita kembali,"

"Sepertinya begitu Nona,"

"Apa anda tidak ada kegiatan lain Tuan pemimpin perompak?"

"Entahlah Nona, saya hanya ingin melihat anda lagi. Dan lagi..."

"Benarkah? Betapa beruntungnya saya mendengar anda mengucapkan kalimat itu,"

"Anda pasti sering mendengarnya,"

"Sejujurnya iya, tapi kali ini terdengar lain. Apa anda sering mengucapkan hal itu Tuan?"

"Tidak Nona,"

Sakura mendongak memandang onyx Sasuke yang tetap terlihat dingin, ia berjalan mendekati wajah laki-laki itu. "Anda begitu dingin Tuan, apa laut yang membuat anda seperti ini?" gadis itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan.

"Anda terlalu berani menyentuh pemimpin perompak Nona," Sasuke balik menatap tajam emerald Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas lalu tersenyum manis, "anda yang memulainya Tuan." Mereka saling bertatapan hingga beberapa menit, hingga sang gadis mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mereka sadar perasaan lain berkembang semakin luas dan dalam diantara mereka, seiring hal itu terjadi mereka juga mengetahui relung untuk mereka berdua akan semakin sempit dan dangkal. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena mereka sangat berbeda.

Dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu duduk di tepi pantai mengamati riak yang datang mendekati mereka dengan buih putih yang menghiasi. Tak sepatah kata pun mereka ucapkan satu sama lain, mereka hanya memandang lurus ke depan meski duduk bersebelahan.

"Tuan, apa yang membuat anda menjadi seorang bajak laut?"

"..."

"Maaf jika pertanyaan saya..."

"Apa yang yang membuat anda menjadi bangsawan, Nona?"

"... keluarga saya keturunan bangsawan," jawabnya enteng sembari memainkan butiran pasir putih.

"Maka jawaban pertanyaan anda barusan sama dengan jawaban yang anda berikan,"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi, ia tak mengira laki-laki di sampingnya sangat dingin dan minim ekspresi bahkan untuk tersenyum sekalipun.

"Apa suatu saat nanti anda akan berhenti untuk menjadi seorang perompak?"

Sasuke tak menjawab ia menatap tajam emerald Sakura seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, mengetahui hal itu Sakura menyimpulkan. "Saya rasa jawabannya tidak,"

"Apa anda akan meminta saya untuk berhenti untuk menjadi seorang perompak Nona?"

"Tidak jika itu memang ketentuan untukmu Tuan, jika anda bukan perompak mungkin kita tak akan duduk berdua seperti ini,"

"Itulah yang ingin saya dengar Nona,"

Sakura bangkit, ia harus kembali ke rumah megahnya. Jika kebersamaan ini dilanjutkan maka kemungkinan terburuk ia takkan bertemu dengan laki-laki di sampingnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Saya harus kembali Tuan, saya harap hubungan kita akan lebih baik dari ini." Sakura melangkah menjauh, sedang Sasuke hanya diam tak menyahut hanya helaan napas berat yang terdengar.

**Port Royal**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dekat bar yang ia tempati selama tinggal di Port Royal, ia memang selalu menggunakan penginapan itu setiap singgah di kota ini. Penginapan itu tak terlalu besar dan jangan bayangkan terdapat barang-barang mewah di dalamnya. Hanya penginapan kayu yang menjadi andalan para bajak laut.

"Sasuke, habis darimana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke meneruskan langkah menuju kamar yang ia sewa di penginapan, tak peduli dengan ucapan salah satu sahabat yang ditangkap pendengaran.

"Sasuke pasti menemui putri gubernur itu,"

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau jangan suka mencampuri urusan Sasuke,"

"Kita bersenang-senang saja selagi di sini." Port Royal memang sarang bajak laut yang ingin menyimpan dan menghabiskan harta rampasan mereka.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya memikirkan segala ucapan Sakura, semuanya. Ketentuan, yah kata itu terucap berkali-kali dari bibirnya. Ketentuan? Ketentuan diantara mereka jelas berbeda. Ia tak mungkin melibatkan Sakura dalam kehidupannya atau ia tak mungkin terlibat dengan kehidupan Sakura sebagai seorang aristokrat. Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang mengacak rambut ravennya, ia kembali berpikir. Ketentuan bisa diubah bukan? Ia dan Sakura bisa mengubah ketentuan mereka. Sasuke berencana menemui Sakura kembali nanti malam untuk mengatakan pemikirannya ini. Yah nanti malam ia ingin menemui gadis yang mengisi hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura berbalik dari posisi tidurnya semula mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Tuan? Ada apa anda kemari?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang kini duduk di ranjang, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ketentuan kita dapat diubah,"

"Untuk apa, Tuan?"

"Untuk kita, agar kita terus bersama,"

"Tak perlu Tuan, saya yakin dengan kita saling mengerti maka ketentuan akan berubah,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Saya tahu kita berbeda Tuan, ketentuan kita memang berbeda. Namun kita sama, perasaan kita sama. Bukan begitu Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Benar Nona." Sasuke melekatan wajahnya dihadapan Sakura, memandangi iris viridian gadis itu dengan sangat dekat. Hingga keduanya terpejam karena bibir mereka saling bertautan, meresapi gelutan lidah masing-masing, saling menghisap dan mengecap, menikmati perasaan yang terus berkembang diantara mereka.

**Port Royal**

Semenjak pertemuan keempat mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin sering bertatap muka, mereka tak segan saling bertautan menyusuri pinggir pantai. Tak jarang mereka hanya duduk memandangi lautan tak berbatas dan langit yang terbentang luas. Mereka berdua sama-sama berkorban demi semua ini. Sakura harus meredam rasa khawatir tiap menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, takut jika ayahnya sampai mengetahui hubungannya dengan pemimpin perompak yang telah merampas kapal kebanggan angkatan laut. Gadis itu harus membagi waktu antara perasaan dengan tugasnya sebagai putri gubernur.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, pria itu memperbaiki penampilan dan perangai setiap bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya. Pakaiannya yang khas seorang bajak laut berubah menyerupai pria aristokrat yang sangat tampan. Fisiknya memang menunjang sebagai seorang bangsawan seperti Sakura.

Mereka menyadari bahwa saling mencintai dan mengasihi namun kata-kata itu tak tersemat di bibir masing-masing. Hanya dari keyakinan mereka memahami, hanya dengan kepercayan mereka mengetahui, hanya dengan saling mengingat mereka menyadari. Bagi mereka cinta tak hanya kata-kata, untuk dapat melihat Sakura tersenyum tulus adalah bentuk kebahagian bagi Sasuke. Kebahagian lain tentunya yang tak pernah ia rasakan walau mendapat jarahan paling berharga. Sakura lebih berharga dari lazuardi dan alamas sekalipun.

Jika Sasuke pergi berlayar maka Sakura menunggunya, ia yakin bahwa pria itu akan kembali untuknya. Hanya dengan memandang bulan ia merasa bisa melihat Sasuke, begitu pula dengan pria itu. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura menanti, ia telah menamatkan perasaan untuk gadis yang berbeda dunia dengannya.

Cinta untuk mereka lain, tentu mereka tak buta karena perasaan itu. Mereka menyadari bahwa dunia sempit untuk keduanya, sempit bukan berarti tak ada bukan? Sasuke yakin ada tempat untuk ia dan gadis yang dicintainya. Mereka bukan tak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitar, justru mereka sangat berkorban demi hal itu. Terutama Sasuke, ia tahu jika hubungan ini berakibat buruk untuk Sakura. Keluarga Sakura jelas menentang perasaannya. Ia sadar, ia hanya tak ingin melihat Sakura menderita hanya karena ia memaksakan perasaannya semata.

Selama tiga bulan mereka bersama, singkat memang namun cukup dalam dan membekas untuk keduanya. Termasuk saat mereka harus terpisah karena Sasuke harus pergi mengarungi lautan. Jika Sasuke kembali di Port Royal maka laki-laki itu akan menemui Sakura di kamarnya sekedar melepas rasa tertahan selama terpisah. Begitu pula jika Sasuke akan meninggalkan gadisnya seperti saat ini.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya nanti akan lebih lama,"

"Kau tetap dingin padaku meski kita telah bersama selama tiga bulan,"

"Begitukah?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan singkat Sasuke. Gadis itu merapat di tubuh pria yang dicintainya. Mereka berdua berbaring di bidang ranjang Sakura dalam kamarnya, menyelip di bawah satu selimut. Tak ada yang mereka lakukan, hanya saling memandang atau mengamati. Terkadang Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman atau bersemu merah mengetahui pandangan Sasuke hanya tertuju kearahnya. Jauh dalam hati Sasuke menginginkan lebih, namun pria itu menahan seperti janjinya bahwa ia tak akan menyakiti Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau akan merindukanku jika aku lama meninggalkanmu?"

"Tentu aku merindukanmu," Sakura mendongak menatap obdisian Sasuke. "bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanyanya landai.

"Sama denganmu," jawab laki-laki itu singkat. Sakura tak heran Sasuke masih dingin dan tak acuh padanya, karena memang itulah Sasuke yang dikenal Sakura selama ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Selama apapun aku akan menunggumu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban gadisnya, perasaan bahagia terselip dihati mendapat gadis seperti Sakura. Bukan kebangsawanan yang ia lihat dari Sakura, ia melihat Sakura sebagai gadis sederhana lepas dari seluruh gelarnya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu Sasuke? Aku mengetahuinya," Sakura sambil mengusap pipi laki-laki yang mendekapnya.

"Jika aku menginginkanmu malam ini apa kau akan menolak?"

"Entahlah, aku belum menginginkan hal itu,"

"Kau tahu aku telah lama menahannya,"

"Aku tahu, termasuk bagian mendesak darimu sekalipun,"

"Pintar, tapi aku takkan melakukannya untuk saat ini,"

**Port Royal**

Sudah sebulan Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, entah mengapa hari terasa sangat lambat menurutnya. Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkannya selama ini. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri, ingin rasa ia menyusul Sasuke mengarungi lautan seperti keinginanannya. Namun Sakura bisa apa, ia hanya seorang putri gubernur yang dipaksa menuruti berbagai peraturan.

Jika biasanya ada Sasuke yang menemaninya sekedar berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai saat pagi hari seperti ini, maka sekarang ia hanya berkutat pada buku-buku tebal di pangkuan.

Obito berjalan menuju kamar putri semata wayangnya, ia membawa sebuah kotak dengan senyum berseri di wajah tegasnya, "sayang?"

Sakura mengikuti arah suara yang memanggil namanya, lalu menutup buku yang ada di pangkuan, "Ayah? Ada apa?"

Obito melangkah mendekati putrinya yang duduk di ranjang, "Ayah hanya ingin memberikan ini. " Ia menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa untuk putrinya.

Sakura membuka kotak persegi panjang itu lalu melihat isinya, "indah sekali Ayah," ujarnya saat mengetahui gaun pesta seperti milik ratu Elizabeth yang ada dalam kotak tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu Ayah, tapi ini untuk apa? Apa kau harus menghadiri pesta kerajaan lagi?"

"Tidak nak, ini untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Sasori. Kita 'kan pernah menunda acara makan siang bersama mereka,"

Sakura menghela napas berat, ia tersenyum kecut."Terima kasih Ayah,"

"Ini sudah saatnya Sayang. Ayah telah lama merencanakan hal ini dengan keluarga Sasori, Ayah ingin kau menjadi pendamping Sasori begitu pula dengannya. Acara makan malam nanti akan membiracakan pertunanganmu dengan Sasori. Bukankah kau juga menyukainya, Sayang?"

"Tapi Ayah, aku tidak..."

"Ayah tak menerima alasan apapun Sakura inilah ketentuanmu. Ayah tahu hal ini terlalu cepat, namun inilah yang terbaik untukmu,"

Sakura tersentak mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Ayahnya. Tahu apa tentang kata terbaik jika ia sendiri sama sekali tak menginginkan Sasori. Sakura sedang menunggu seorang pria untuknya tapi jelas itu bukan Sasori, dari awal Sakura jelas menolak Sasori yang mendekatinya. Sekarang apa? Pertunangan? Ia memang tak dapat membantah perkataan Ayahnya, namun bukan untuk semua ini. Sakura merasakan hatinya sesak, kepalanya pening, dan viridiannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan mengecewakan mereka nak, Ayah yakin kau tahu maksudnya." Pria paruh baya itu mengecup singkat puncak kepala gadis yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya lalu menghilang di belokan pintu.

'Aku tahu maksud Ayah, tapi Ayah tak pernah mengerti perasaanku'

'Ayah, aku bukan anak usia tujuh tahun lagi yang harus mengerti dan menuruti semua maksud Ayah,' Sakura meneteskan buliran cairan bening dari pelupuk mata, kini ia menangis membuat titik-titik basah di gaun pemberian Ayahnya. Ia tertunduk tubuhnya bergetar, semua ucapan Ayahnya terlintas dipikiran.

Bukankah hidup itu tak serumit ini, bukankah ketentuan tak sesulit ini. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa akan perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi anak perempuan manis dari keluarga bangsawan, putri yang penurut, putri yang selalu mendapat pujian dengan perangainya yang anggun... hanya untuk menjadi anak yang dapat membahagiakan Ayahnya. Tapi apa gunanya jika itu hanya dengan senyuman manis yang hambar, apa gunanya jika ia penurut namun mengingkari perasaannya, apa gunanya jika pujian itu adalah celaan baginya, apa gunanya jika... membahagiakan Ayahnya yang jelas ia tak bahagia.

Hidup itu simpel Sakura, hidup itu mudah untuknya, hidup itu mudah untuk keluarganya, hidup itu... mudah untuk orang-orang sepertinya.

Tapi kenyataannya...

Ia kembali terisak, air matanya mengucur kembali namun kali ini semakin deras. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri, lantas memilin bibir atas dengan tangan kanan. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tegar.

Tapi kenyataannya...

Ayolah ini bukan masalah besar, ini bukan masalah yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati. Hanya masalah perasaan, tidakkah itu ringan Sakura? tidakkah itu... tidakkah itu...

Ia tersenyum, kali ini tak lagi hambar namun penuh kepedihan dengan buliran bening yang masih setia menghiasi.

**Port Royal**

Ternyata petang datang lebih cepat dari dugaan Sakura, ia memandang suram bayangan diri di cemin besar. Baru saja pelayannya selesai membantu mengenakan gaun pemberian Ayahnya. Ia tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun hijau muda yang sewarna dengan irisnya. Gaun itu mengembang di bagian rok serta memiliki potongan leher melebar dan sangat rendah, garis leher bulat, dan menggunkan kerah lipit tegak atau lebih dikenal dengan sayap pendek mirip seperti milik ratu Elizabeth I. Putri Haruno itu berputar-putar di depan cermin, betapa gaun indah ini dapat menutupi perasaannya.

"Sayang kau sudah siap? Keluarga Sasori sudah tiba," ujar Ayahnya di depan pintu kamar.

"Sebentar Ayah, Bibi tinggal merapikan riasanku. Bukankah aku harus menjadi yang terbaik untuk pria yang terbaik untukku Ayah," sahutnya dengan tersenyum, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu maksud Ayah, Sayang." Obito berjalan bangga menghilang dari depan pintu, ia harus segera menyambut keluarga yang ia rencanakan menjadi besannya itu.

"Saya tahu anda Nona, termasuk arti senyum anda,"

"Sudah bi, saya tahu yang terbaik,"

"Terbaik anda bilang? Maaf Nona bukan maksud saya untuk..."

"Cukup bi, cukup. Inilah ketentuan yang harus saya jalani, Bibi tidak tahu, Bibi tidak tahu jika saya..." Sakura meracau lantas jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya, air matanya kembali mengucur deras.

Pelayan tua itu menghapus air matanya, membantunya berdiri lagi. Pelayan tersebut merapikan kembali riasannya lalu berpesan untuk Sakura,"biarlah orang lain menganggap anda berlebihan Nona, namun itulah kenyataannya. Jika itu berhubungan dengan perasaan maka air mata atau pun kata-kata manis tak dapat dikatakan berlebihan lagi,"

Sakura berterima kasih dengan tersenyum manis pada pelayannya.

"Saya tahu satu hal Nona, ketentuan itu dapat diubah," perempuan itu menghela napas panjang. "Anggap saja saya tidak mengetahui permasalahan anda Nona, dan mengatakan hal ini hanya untuk membuat anda tidak menangis lagi karena hal itu akan menyusahkan saya untuk merias anda kembali."

"Terima kasih bi." Sakura kembali tersenyum tulus untuk kesekian kali, ia mengecup singkat pipi berkerut milik pelayan yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu.

'Aku tak boleh menangis lagi, Bibi pasti kesal padaku jika harus meriasku kembali.' Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali hingga mencapai ruang makan di rumah megahnya. Ayah bersama tiga orang telah menunggu di situ, menyunggingkan senyuman ketika ia terlihat mendekati mereka.

"Harusnya aku menjemputmu tadi, Sakura," ujar Sasori menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk gadis baru datang itu.

"Terima kasih Kolonel," bibir Sakura terulas senyum dipaksakan setelah duduk di kursi meja makan yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"Kau jangan memanggil Sasori ini dengan sebutan kolonel lagi, putriku," ucap Ayahnya.

"Apa ini calon istri anakku?" tanya ibu Sasori dengan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kagum dan bangga.

Sakura jelas mengerti maksud dari ini semua, tapi ia tak menginginkannya. Ia menunggu Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang mengisi relungnya saat ini. Bukan untuk pria lain termasuk Sasori sekalipun. "Sepertinya begitu Nyonya," jawabnya.

"Hal itu bukan lagi sepertinya sayang, namun kenyataannya," ucap Ayahnya lagi dengan tawa diikuti dengan orang tua Sasori.

"Baiklah-baiklah silahkan menikmati hidangan dari kami,"

"Terima kasih,"

'Ayah, tidak tahukah Ayah jika aku...' Sakura hampir meneteskan buliran bening kembali, matanya serasa memanas, bibirnya bergerak kelu, ia menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu di tangan.

Tak adakah yang menyadari, tak adakah yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi, dan lagi...

Ia sakit menahan cairan bening itu agar tak turun lagi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menelan makanan meski terasa sulit. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah tangga yang menuju kamar tidur. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menaiki tangga itu melempar dirinya di ranjang. Namun... bagaimana dengan Ayahnya? Ayah yang sangat disayanginya. Bagaimana jika Ayahnya kecewa akan sikapnya?

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita? kapan kita akan menentukan tanggal pertunangan untuk anak-anak kita?" tanya Obito pada orang tua Sasori.

"Secepatnya, bukankah kau menyukai Sakura anakku?" tanya ayah Sasori pada putranya.

"Tentu Ayah, begitu pula dengan Sakura,"

"Bagus,"

Sakura merasakan mendapat tamparan telak, inikah akhir untuk putri yang selalu berusaha menyenangkan ayahnya. Ia kira dengan melihat Ayahnya bahagia maka ia akan bahagia pula. Ternyata keinginan Ayahnya jauh berbeda dengannya. Memaksanya untuk jatuh di jurang yang menyakitkan walau itu penuh dengan kemewahan. Bahkan untuk berbincang berdua dengan Sasori selalu ia hindari, mengapa semua menjadi sejauh ini. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa Sasori lah yang terbaik untuknya, ia kira hanya sebatas itu. ternyata ini semua berujung pertunangan dan...

"Sakura?"

"Hh? Iya paman,"

"Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu jika pertunanganmu dengan Sasori akan dilaksanakan bulan depan? Apa kau keberatan?"

'Tentu saya keberatan Tuan, sangat!' nyaris kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia menahan perasaan demi Ayahnya. Ayah yang terlalu banyak berharap pada putrinya dengan memaksakan keinginan.

"Ti-tidak Paman," jawabnya dengan mata yang mulai basah dan bibir bawah yang tergigit-gigit.

Tidak adakah yang menyadarinya, tidak adakah? Apa orang-orang di sini tetap menganggap bahwa kehidupan itu mudah dan simpel?

Bukankah dia bahagia menikah dengan kolonel angkatan laut? Dengan keluarga bangsawan sebagai latar belakangnya? Mereka sama, yah kodrat mereka sama. Tapi ia tak mencintainya, bahkan orang-orang di selilingnya saat ini tak menyebutkan kata itu sama sekali. Kata cinta, kata yang sejatinya ia dengar untuk memutuskan suatu pertunangan lalu pernikahan. Tapi mereka? lagi-lagi mereka menganggap mudah untuk semua masalah, apa ini masalah harta? Jabatan? Gelar? Kebangsawanan? Kodrat? Atau ketentuan sendiri? Entahlah, Sakura telah menyetujuinya, ia telah mengorbankan diri untuk terjebak dalam lingkaran enam kata itu sendiri.

**Port Royal**

BLAAM

Sakura menutup kasar pintu kamar, tubuhnya yang masih bergetar dan sesenggukan bersandar di pintu jatuh terduduk di lantai perlahan. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh sendiri dan memilin bibir atasnya. Ia mengusap air mata yang kembali menetes satu per satu. Sakura teringat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, yah pria itulah yang mengisi hati dan pikirannya selama ini. Entah kenapa ia ingin pria itu di sini sekarang, mendekapnya erat seperti pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ia menginginkan Sasuke di sini, membawanya pergi dari kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Sejak kecil Sakura dididik untuk mematuhi perkataan Ayahnya, semua peraturan Ayahnya. Ia tahu Ayahnya berharap banyak untuknya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura segera berdiri lalu mengilangkan bekas air mata sebelum membuka pintu. "Bibi, ada apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin menemui anda, Nona,"

"Oh masuk bi,"

Pelayan kesayangan Sakura tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menggandeng tangan majikannya. Mereka berdua duduk di tepi ranjang, "Nona masih sedih?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini bi,"

"Saya tahu Nona, jika anda terus melakukan hal yang tidak anda inginkan lantas kapan anda bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia bi, jika Ayah bahagia..."

"Nona, saya hanya ingin melihat senyum tulus dari anda, bukan senyum dipaksakan yang selama ini anda lakukan,"

"... apa yang harus saya lakukan, bi?"

"Katakan pada Tuan jika anda tak menginginkan semua ini, anda mencintai pria lain bukan? pria yang sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan anda sekarang ini,"

"Bibi mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu Nona, Bibi tahu pria itu selalu menemani anda saat pagi hari di tepi pantai dan malam hari di kamar Nona jika ia singgah di kota ini. Bibi juga menutupi itu semua dari Tuan,"

"Jika saya melakukan hal itu Ayah pasti sangat kecewa. Aku tak mau mengecewakan Ayah bi," ujarnya sembari beringsut di bawah selimut.

"Hanya itu yang Bibi bisa lakukan Nona, jika tidak tunggulah pria itu tiba. Bicarakan hal ini dengannya, ia pasti tahu yang terbaik Nona, Bibi akan membantu jika Nona membutuhkan,"

"Terima kasih Bi," Chiyo segera keluar dari kamar majikannya, ia merasa kasihan dengan Sakura. Tuan putrinya itu memang selalu berusaha agar orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia, terutama Ayahnya. Namun ia tak habis pikir mengapa semuai ini berujung dengan air mata.

Kini air matanya mengering, Sakura tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menunggu. Menunggu Sasuke dan hari pertunangannya. Berharap Sasuke datang lebih cepat...

**Port Royal**

Hari terus berganti, Sakura tak beranjak dari kamar, cahaya menyentuh tubuhnya jika jendela dibuka, kakinya terus berselimut, matanya belum terisi arti, tangannya tak lepas dari bantal. Jika malam datang, Sakura menyeret tubuhnya untuk tidur, mengharap mimpi betemu Sasuke kembali.

Semua pelayannya tidak bisa mengubah Sakura termasuk Chiyo, diajak bicara tak membuka mulut, diajak jalan-jalan gelengkan kepala, didekati hanya diam. Ia hanya makan jika mengiginkan. Bukan tiga kali, kadang dua, kadang sekali. Sakura tinggalkan kamar hanya untuk melihat bunga di halamannya, keluar malam hanya untuk melihat bulan sempurna bundar, ia merasa saat itu bisa melihat Sasuke.

Hampir dua minggu Sakura menjalani hidup tanpa arti, hanya acara kerajaan atau mendampingi Ayahnya lah yang membuat ia merias wajah yang tampak semakin pucat.

Gadis itu kini memaksakan turun adari ranjang empuk kamarnya, baru saja ia pulang dari acara kerajaan bersama Ayahnya. Ia ingin ke pantai yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Sasuke. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Sakura keluar rumah tetap menggunakan gaun yang ia kenakan di pesta kerajaaan. Menyaruk kaki di pinggir pasir putih pantai, pikirannya melayang dua minggu lagi acara petunangan itu pasti dilaksanakan, hampir seluruh penduduk Port Royal mengetahui hal ini. Pertunangan antara putri gubernur dengan Kolonel angkatan laut.

Sakura menyernyit heran melihat pria berambut kuning _spike_, ia menajamkan pengelihatan, tak salah lagi pria itu adalah rekan Uchiha Sasuke. Jika pria itu telah tiba di kota ini mengapa Sasuke tak mengunjunginya, apa Sasuke tak bersamanya. Berbagai pertanyaan mengganjal, ia ingin segera mengetahui jawabannya.

Sakura mengikuti kemana perginya pria tersebut, mengabaikan seluruh rasa takutnya melewati gang-gang dan jalan yang gelap dan sepi. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir menyelimuti, bagaimana jika Ayahnya mencarinya namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu. Ia yakin Ayahnya telah tertidur karena kelelahan. Ia meyakinkan hati sendiri untuk dapat bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke atau sekedar bertanya pada rekannya bagaimana keadaan pria itu. Sakura terus menguntit pria bertubuh tegap itu hingga terlihat sebuah bangunan dan pria itu masuk kedalamnya.

Sakura melihat tempat yang tampak mencolok dari bangunan di sekitarnya, walau bentuknya tak jauh beda tapi tempat itu sangat ramai dan bising. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku dengan bangunan kayu tersebut, ia sedang mengamati setiap laki-laki yang berlalu-lalang di situ. Sakura mencari pemuda tampan berambut raven biru dongker bermata tajam hitam kelam. Gadis itu tampak seperti mangsa yang datang suka rela di sarang buaya, yah Sakura sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia melakukan hal yang salah dengan datang di sarang bajak laut. Lagi-lagi ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mencoba mendekati tempat itu, meredam segala rasa takut. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke tempat nista ini, walau banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kedatangannya. Lantai kayu bar tersebut berderak karena langkah sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai Sakura, gadis itu terus melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia tak peduli jika penghuni di bar tersebut memandanginya lapar, ia hanya menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Putri gubernur itu tak tahu alasannya mengapa ia melakukan hal yang belum jelas seperti ini, belum tentu Sasuke berada di bar ini dan belum tentu juga ia mau bertemu dengannya. Sakura menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk dan rasa takut yang berkecamuk di benaknya, ia yakin dengan semua perkataan Sasuke padanya.

"Sasuke," pekiknya saat melihat laki-laki di sudut bar bersama beberapa wanita bergelayut di tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa ragu dan sakit melihat kedaan laki-laki itu saat ini. Ia berjalan mendekati pria yang menjadi tujuannya, apa laki-laki itu...

"... Sasuke,"

Pria itu menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya, ia hanya menatap dingin sesaat lantas mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke para wanitanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Hei Nona, saya yakin anda keturunan bangsawan untuk apa anda kemari hah!" culas wanita yang juga bergelayut di tubuh Sasuke diikuti oleh tawa sinis wanita lain.

"Saya... hanya ingin menemuimu Sasuke," Sakura merasakan matanya memanas melihat adegan di hadapannya, pria yang diinginkannya sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya, tak memperhatikan keberadaannya. Pria itu malah mencumbui leher wanita yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Sakura meremas jemarinya sendiri, ia menahan agar air matanya tak kembali mengalir, "Sasuke... aku tahu kau tak mengharapkan kedatanganku di sini, ta-pi setidaknya kau katakan itu sendiri," suaranya terdengar semakin serak dan parau.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia menatap Sakura dingin, "Aku tak menginginkanmu lagi Nona," hati Sakura bergetar teremas, mata berkaca tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dari bibir laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk apa kau melakukan ini hah?" bentaknya sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang menggerayangi tubuh wanita jalang di hadapannya.

PLAK

Sasuke menampar pipi pucat Sakura sebagai jawaban, membuat gadis itu jatuh ke samping terduduk di lantai bar. Sakura tersenyum miris, "Aku takkan menemuimu lagi Tuan, ternyata aku salah berharap banyak padamu," rintihnya tertunduk di lantai, keadaan Sakura benar-benar memprihatinkan. Pena yang menahan gulungan rambutnya lepas, membuat surai merah mudanya tergerai berantakan, pipi putihnya yang pucat memerah di salah satu sisinya akibat tamparan Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal kuat, viridiannya berair siap meleleh. Sasuke tak bergeming menatap Sakura yang mendongak memandangnya penuh kebencian. "Terima kasih, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya landai lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berdiri memandang tajam Sasuke dengan para wanitanya lalu berbalik menjauhi pria yang ia menyakitinya di belakang.

Sakura tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya yang tertahan, ternyata ketentuan untuknya begitu pahit dan menyakitkan. Ia meremas rok panjang lalu mengangkatnya, tak ada yang ia harapkan lagi di sini. Ia berlari pergi menghambur keluar meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Gadis itu tak lagi peduli dengan keadaannya, baru saja sembab di sekitar matanya sedikit menghilang, baru saja anak sungai di pipinya mengering, dan baru saja ia sedikit terhibur dengan menyebut nama pria yang diinginkannya. Sekarang? Sekarang apa? Ucapan Sasuke lebih menyakitkan daripada berita pertunangannya dengan Sasori sekalipun.

'Tidak, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal sama namun tidak untuk melukaimu,'

'Menemuimu Nona, Sakura,'

'Aku takkan menyakitimu lagi, aku janji,'

'Kau memang sangat menarik Nona Haruno Sakura,'

'Saya ingin memenuhi keinginan anda Nona, untuk bertemu dengan saya kembali,'

'Aku berjanji seperti perintahmu Nona Sakura.'

'Entahlah Nona, saya hanya ingin melihat anda lagi. Dan lagi...,'

Sakura terus berlari menggunakan jalan yang sama seperti yang ia lalui tadi, semua perkataan Sasuke terngiang kembali di telinga. Ternyata ia berharap pada orang yang salah, ternyata orang yang diinginkannya sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Ternyata ia salah menganggap laki-laki itu berbeda dengan yang ia ketahui selama ini. Ternyata ia harus menelan lagi semua harapan dan keinginanan untuk bahagia dan menguburnya. Ia harus kembali menjadi Sakura yang tak memiliki pilihan untuk bahagia atau sekedar tersenyum tulus.

Dimana letak kesalahan sehingga Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa hanya karena ia mengganggu acara Sasuke di bar itu? Apa sedari awal Sasuke hanya berniat mempermainkannya? Berbagai pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu semakin menambah luka di hati, ia merasakan perih yang teramat di relungnya, tempat ia memupuk cinta pada laki-laki itu. Apa artinya semua ini? ia tak menginginkan Sasuke kembali, rasa sakit yang ia terima menghapus semuanya. Rasa kecewa yang ia tuai membuatnya mati rasa. Mungkin lebih baik ia meninggalkan semua ini berkalang tanah daripada mendengar satu-satunya asa enyah begitu saja.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Nona cantik!" ujar seorang pria tiba-tiba melompat di hadapannya.

Sakura menyaruk ke belakang, ia ingin lari menghindari pria tambun itu. Tapi...

Pria lain menangkapnya dari belakang, mengekang bahunya erat. "Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dulu,"

Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ia hanya menjatuhkan bola-bola bening berkali-kali dari pelupuk mata. Ia terus meronta menendang-nendang udara.

"Kalian, lepaskan gadis itu!" bentak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan beriris senada dengan Sakura.

"Tuan? Maaf kami hanya..."

"Pergi, saya bilang!"

"Ta-pi Tuan..."

"Pergi!

Dua pria jahat itu terbirit meninggalkan Sakura bersama laki-laki yang menolongnya.

"Kau tak apa 'kan?" tanyanya sambil membantu Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu tak menjawab ia hanya memandang kosong ke depan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," pria itu menyematkan lengannya di bahu Sakura, mengantar gadis itu ke rumah megahnya. Ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa gadis istimewa ini, mengingat sudah sangat larut malam. Mengapa ia menyebut gadis di sebelahnya istimewa? Karena gadis ini lah yang membuat sahabatnya nyaris gila.

"Apa yang terjadi antara anda dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara –nama pria itu– di sela perjalanan mengantar Sakura pulang. Sakura tetap tak membuka mulut, pandangannya lurus tanpa makna hingga sampai di gerbang besar rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan Gaara tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada putri gubernur itu." ujar Gaara lantas kembali ke bar.

Apa perasaan dan hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke hanya sebuah katastrofa? Jika hal itu benar disebut katastrofa mengapa begitu menyakitkan dan membekas di hatinya? Gadis itu terus terisak hingga kantuk mulai menderanya, membiarkan ia terbaring dengan anak sungai dan sembab sebagai ujungnya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri belum sempat untuk mengganti gaun dan mencuci muka seperti yang ia biasa lakukan sebelum tidur.

**Port Royal**

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah beriris zambrud berjalan cepat menuju temannya yang mencumbui wanita di sudut bar. "Kau bodoh ya?" ucapnya sambil menarik kasar lengan sahabatnya.

BRAKK

"Kau yang bodoh," balas pria itu setelah memukul pipi sahabatnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi setidaknya aku masih mempunyai hati untuk gadis yang aku cintai," sahutnya sambil berdiri mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Gaara, pria yang telah menolong gadis yang dicintai sahabatnya, walau sosok yang dimaksud baru saja memukulnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau melukainya lagi Sasuke, ia hampir diperkosa,"

"Apa peduliku," sahut Sasuke, kembali bergumul dengan para wanitanya.

Gaara menarik lengan Sasuke lagi, tak peduli jika sahabatnya itu memukulnya seperti tadi. "Jelas kau peduli. Kau akan lebih menderita mendengar ia tak lagi menginginkanmu seperti yang kau ucapkan padanya! Jika kau mengetahui keadaannya saat ini kau pasti sangat menyesal, Teman!" lanjutnya dengan penekanan di bagian akhir lantas pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan sahabat yang masih meresapi perkataannya.

"Dia memang tak lagi menginginkanku," ujarnya lalu pergi ke penginapan sebelah bar, meninggalkan beberapa gadis yang menggerutu karenanya.

Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya untuk kesekian kali. Bukankah ia telah berjanji untuk tak melukai Sakura lagi. Sekarang apa yang telah ia lakukan? Hanya karena ia mendengar rencana petunangan Sakura. Yah pria itu talah mengetahui bahwa Sakura akan bertungan dengan kolonel angkatan laut, berita itu telah tersebar luas.

Kata pertunangan itu sungguh membuatnya terluka dan perih. Ia sudah sangat mencintai Sakura, bahkan tak pernah menyangka gadis itu akan meninggalkannya meski perbedaan antara mereka cadas. Ia terlalu sakit dan tersiksa hingga melakukan hal yang pada gadisnya, perasaan itu kini membunuhnya perlahan dengan membuat gadisnya menderita.

Apa yang didengar saat itu menghasilkan rasa sakit melebihi peluru yang pernah menembus kulitnya, membuat perasaannya hancur. Menggelikan, bahkan untuk pemimpin bajak laut yang pertama merasakan cinta sepertinya. Sasuke memang mencintai Sakura untuk yang pertama, pria itu tak pernah mencintai gadis lain sebelumnya. Ternyata cinta pertama untuknya begitu singkat dan menyakitkan seperti katastrofa...

Namun itu bukan alasan untuk kembali menyakiti gadisnya, mempermalukan Sakura setelah ia memberanikan diri untuk datang kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu ingin menemuinya. Membentaknya, menjawabnya dengan perilaku nista bahkan menampar wajah gadis itu. Sasuke kembali memikirkan perkataan Gaara, bukankah ia cukup menderita mendengar rencana pertunangan Sakura? Bagaimana jika ia mendengar Sakura tak lagi menginginkannya. Bodoh.

Ia telah melakukan hal paling bodoh seumur hidup. Menyakiti gadis yang telah berjuang untuk datang padanya sendiri. Ia sendiri tak mengetahui mengapa gadis itu mengambil resiko untuk menemuinya di sarang bajak laut, yang jelas-jelas hal itu sangat berbahaya untuk seorang putri gubernur bahkan gadis lugu manapun. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memuji keberanian Sakura? Terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri? Atau kembali menemui gadis itu untuk menjelaskan dan meminta maaf atas segala perkataannya?

Maaf...

Ujarnya dalam hati. Hei kau tak mempunyai keberanian Uchiha Sasuke? Kau benar-benar tak peduli dengan gadis yang kau cintai? Harga diri dan gengsimu terlalu tinggi? Atau kau memutuskan untuk belajar menjadi seorang pecundang?

Sakura, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa aku bisa mengulang semuanya? Sasuke merasakan obdisiannya memanas, hatinya kembali merasakan sakit ketika menyebutkan nama gadis yang cintanya, gadis yang melukainya. Ia tak mengetahui bahwa Sakura juga tak menginginkan kejadian pahit ini terjadi padanya.

Sakura...

Sasuke menggumam hingga kelopaknya tertutup.

**Port Royal**

Surya bersinar terang namun tidak berpengaruh untuk gadis yang dirundung derita. "Nona, ayo makan!" ujar Chiyo sembari melayangkan suapan pada majikannya yang duduk di ranjang. Sakura tak menghiraukan satu kata pun dari bibir pelayannya bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh, ia hanya memandang kosong lurus ke depan. Bahkan Sakura tetap menggunakan gaun yang ia kenakan kemarin.

"Nona..." Chiyo tak menyerah, gadis itu tetap membujuk Sakura. "Jika Nona tidak mau makan, maka ceritakan pada bibi apa yang terjadi,"

Chiyo meletakkan piring makan siang majikannya di meja rias, ia mengelus surai merah muda Sakura yang tampak kusut. "Nona, bibi mohon... walau bagaimana pun bibi bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Nona. Semua salah bibi membiarkan Nona keluar kemarin malam," Sakura tetap tak menjawab, hanya diam.

Chiyo berusaha mengatakan hal ini pada ayah Sakura, bahkan Sasori untuk mengembalikan syaraf kesadaran hidup yang hilang. Tapi hanya satu kalimat dari Sakura, "Tinggalkan aku!"

Keadaannya yang memburuk hari demi hari membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya semakin khawatir dan cemas, belum lagi acara pertunangan itu. Ayah Sakura merasa sangat bersalah dengan kondisi putrinya saat ini, apa semua ini akibat ia memaksakan kehendak untuk putrinya? Harusnya itu bukan lagi pertanyaan namun jawaban karena semuanya telah terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa diulang, Sakura terlanjur menderita.

Chiyo menceritakan pada Obito tentang putrinya, bahwa Sakura sama sekali tak menginginkan pertunangan itu, ia tak mencintai Sasori. Namun laki-laki paruh baya itu tetap menyangkal, ia bersikeras Sakura akan bahagia dengan Sasori. Bukan Obito namanya jika tak keras kepala, ia hanya menunda acara pertunangan itu menunggu Sakura pulih.

Sakura meraung tangis, tak lagi berair mata, terlalu perih untuk melelehkannya. Air kepedihan justru mengalir di hati, tak terlihat, tak tergambar betapa sakit, tak bisa di hapus, terus menetes. Bertambah hari kesehatan Sakura semakin memburuk, tubuhnya semakin mengecil, untuk duduk tak kuat menopang. Sakura terus terbaring, berkutat di atas ranjang tak bergerak di bawah selimut, dua tangannya mendekap di atas perut, matanya membuka tanpa tahu apa yang dilihatnya.

Pagi, siang, sore dan malam Sakura tenggelam di bawah sakit tanpa sebab, semua tabib dan ahli pengobatan telah didatangkan. Semua tanpa hasil, mereka hanya menggeleng sebelum berpisah. Sakura lebih dari kata layu, Chiyo terpaksa memotong rambut Sakura, terlalu panjang dan tak terawat. Sakura terkapar termakan sakit hati menderita panjang. Baik Obito maupun Chiyo belum tahu di balik tatapan kosong Sakura. Chiyo sebatas tahu Sakura mencintai pria lain yang sulit. Gadis itu tetap menunggu, bukan lagi Sasuke dan hari pertunangan. Namun kematian...

**_To be continue_**

Sekilas info : Port Royal adalah sebuah kota yang pernah menjadi pusat perkapalan dan perdagangan pada abad ke-17. Pada saat itu, kota ini menjadi kota paling kaya sekaligus paling terkutuk di seluruh dunia. Disebut terkutuk karena moral penduduk di kota ini sudah sebegitu hancur dan menjadi sarang bajak laut yang ingin menyimpan dan menghabiskan harta mereka. Sebuah gempa bumi berkekuatan besar menghancurkan kota ini pada tanggal 7 Juni 1692, menyebabkan 2/3 bagian dari kota tenggelam ke Laut Karibia hingga 25 kaki (sekitar 8 meter) di bawah permukaan laut.

ABA : halo saya hadir lagi dengan fic multichap lain, tapi untuk fic ini akan tamat pada chap dua atau tiga –ga lama-lama kok– .Saya mencoba beresolusi memperbaiki penulisan saya yang sebelumnya sangat berantakan khususnya di fic ini, bagaimana menurut penilaian readers? terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Port Royal**_

.

.

.

_Beberapa orang melangkah tergesa menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua salah satu rumah yang dianggap paling mewah di Port Royal. Sepatu militer yang mereka gunakan bertumbukkan cukup keras dengan lantai di bawahnya. Raut wajah dari empat pria tersebut berbeda-beda tak mudah diartikan. Mereka serempak berhenti di depan pintu kamar berwarna putih, salah satu mengetuknya, menunggu jawaban dari penghuni di dalam._

"_Masuk," sahut suara yang tentu mereka kenali dari dalam._

_Di antara mereka salah satunya menghembuskan napas berat sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah tegang. Mereka semua mulai masuk satu per satu setelah pintu dibuka. "Permisi Tuan, ahli pengobatan milik Ratu Elizabeth I akan tiba tak lama lagi, rombongan mereka telah memasuki wilayah teritorial Port Royal."_

_Pria paruh baya yang baru saja dipanggil 'Tuan' oleh empat pria tersebut mengangguk pelan lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Tangan kanannya tetap mengelus lengan gadis yang dirangkulnya, gadis yang duduk di tengah ranjang. Gadis yang cantik namun menciptakan perasaan kasihan pada siapa pun yang melihat kondisinya, termasuk empat pria tadi yang ternyata pengawal gubernur. _

_._

_._

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Firuri Ryuusuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : **__AU_ , _**typo(s), semi-OOC, fic ini berlatar kehidupan dan kebudayaan inggris abad 17, etc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke melumat bibir wanita di bawahnya, memakannnya, menekannya berkali-kali. Ia tak lagi ingat wanita keberapa yang kini bersatu dengannya semenjak kejadian bulan lalu, saat ia menampar kekasihnya. Bahkan gadis itu tak lagi pantas disebut kekasih karena ia memang tak pernah mengatakan dan justru membuatnya menderita.

Sasuke benar-benar beringas sekarang, ia berkali-kali membuat lawan mainnya kesakitan karena perilakunya yang kelewat kasar. Jelas ia menuntut kepuasan setiap kali melakukan kegiatannya di malam hari bersama beberapa wanita. Ia terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya di atas wanita berambut merah yang merintih, membuatnya bergerak seirama. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, ia menuntut kepuasan bukan? Namun ia sendiri paham jika sama sekali tak menikmati perannya.

Kini ia merasakannya, merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang sering ia pikirkan. Seperti aliran lain yang juga melalui pembuluh darahnya setiap akhir permainan. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, ia memejamkan mata menahan lenguhan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya. Saat kelopaknya terbuka ia melihat sosok lain di bawahnya, sosok yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Sakura ... nggh. A-ku." Napasnya tersengal, apa yang akan ia ucapkan terputus akibat lenguhannya.

Sasuke memegangi toraksnya, ia merasakan perih tiap kali nama itu terucap dari bibirnya. Ia beralih terlentang di samping lawan mainnya yang juga kelelahan. Memorinya berputar, berjalan ke belakang, mengingatkan betapa tak pantasnya ia untuk gadis itu. Gadis yang rela berkorban banyak untuknya, gadis yang ia lukai, gadis yang membuatnya menderita meski ia tak tahu bahwa gadis itu sekarang berjalan menjauhi kata kematian karena derita yang sama.

Semua hal yang mengingatkannya akan keberadaan Sakura membuatnya sakit. Membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali untuk melihat gadis itu sekedar mengucap maaf. Bagaimana kaubisa memandang netra seseorang jika mengingatnya saja menimbulkan rasa perih?

Ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana Sakura memejamkan mata, lalu membukannya perlahan diiringi melodi paling merdu yang pernah tertangkap olehnya. Gadis tersebut selalu melakukan hal ini ketika lidah Sasuke menjelajahi tiap inci dari leher putihnya. Ia juga tak pernah lupa bagaimana aroma tubuh Sakura yang mesti tercium dari jarak tiga langkah sebelum ia mendekatinya. Rona merah sering terlihat samar saat Sasuke tak berhenti menatapnya, lalu gadis tersebut menyunggingkan senyum manis sebagai isyarat bahwa ia nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Arrggh!" Sasuke mengerang, membuat wanita di sebelahnya menoleh khawatir. Ia menyorotkan tatapan tajam membuat wanita itu mengurungkan niat untuk sekedar bertanya atau menyentuhnya. Gambaran akan Sakura menyebabkan penyakit tersendiri untuknya, menyiksanya, tak membiarkan ia merasakan hal yang disebut kenikmatan walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat berpikir apa ini yang disebut karma oleh kawannya; Gaara. Jika benar, bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini? ia hanya sanggup menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskanya berkali-laki sebagai jawaban. "Keluar," ujarnya pada wanita di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit kamar.

"Tapi Sasuke ...," balas wanita itu dengan suara yang terdengar pilu.

Laki-laki itu mendecih pelan. "Ambil uang di laci, sekarang cepat keluar!" nada perintah Sasuke terdengar meninggi dari sebelumnya.

Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan menggerutu, namun tetap saja ia melakukan perintah laki-laki yang telah menyewanya. Perempuan itu memunguti pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai, memakainya tergesa lalu mengambil uang yang Sasuke katakan di laci meja satu-satunya yang berada di kamar tersebut. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menghilang saat pintu di tutup.

Sudah lima hari Sasuke bersama kawanannya berada di Isla de Muerta setelah sebelumnya mengarungi laut tengah mencari jarahan, Isla de Muerta adalah pulau lain dengan kota kecil untuk persinggahanya. Tentu ia tak boleh berlama-lama berada di Port Royal, kecuali ia ingin menerima hukuman pancung di sana. Sudah lima hari pula ia merasakan tubuh wanita-wanita yang disewakan sekedar meringankan beban seperti saat sebelumnya.

Sasuke menarik selimut kusut di bawahnya, menghangatkan tubuh telanjangnya dari hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan malas sekedar mengenakan pakaiannya yang juga tercecer di bawah. "Sakura," gumamnya lebih dari sekali mengiringi kelopaknya yang tertutup pelan-pelan.

**Port Royal**

Sasuke merasa lebih segar sekarang, ia menghirup napas, merasakan udara segar di pagi hari. Ia menyibak selimut, memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya yang tampak sempurna. Laki-laki itu berjalan untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Tak memerlukan waktu lama ia telah kembali dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian penting untuknya; untuk setiap laki-laki.

Sekarang ia memilah pakaian di lemari lalu mengenakan pilihannya. Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar, menemui rekan-rekannya di bar untuk sarapan. Ia tak lagi berjalan setegak bulan lalu, sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Walau bagaimanapun ia pihak yang bersalah saat itu, saat telapak tangannya melayang keras menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Ah, harus berapa kali dikatakan jika gadis itu tak pantas disebut kekasih untuk saat ini atau bahkan beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sasuke, kemarilah!" seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya terlihat melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat agar Sasuke duduk dan berkumpul bersama rekannya yang lain. Faktanya tanpa tindakan laki-laki itu—Naruto, Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Acara sarapan pagi berjalan lancar tanpa adanya percakapan berarti dari sepuluh pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menyudahi sarapannya, menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Kita harus kembali berlayar nanti siang," ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam dan intonasi datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto berdecak pelan, merasa tidak terima dengan perintah pemimpin kelompoknya. "Ayolah Sasuke, kita sepertinya harus lebih lama menikmati kota ini."

"Jika kaumau, kau boleh berlama-lama di sini seumur hidupmu, Naruto," jawabnya dingin menusuk.

Naruto tersenyum getir, beginilah watak Sasuke. Namun akhir-akhir ini semakin parah dari sebelumnya. "Baiklah." ujarnya pasrah.

"Apa kita tak kembali di Port Royal?" tanya pria lain berambut hitam klimis tanpa rasa bersalah. Sasuke tak menoleh dan berpura-pura tak mendengarkan nama kota tersebut. Sedangkan anggota lain menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, menaikkan atensi apa ujung dari pembicaraan ini.

Pria lain berambut merah melirik ke arah Sasuke, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, ia akan menanyakan suatu hal. "Kudengar acara pertunangan putri gubernur itu ditunda karena gadis itu sedang sekarat."

"Tak adakah kata yang lebih pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan gadis itu sekarang?" sahut pria berkuncir tak lain adalah kakak Sasuke Uchiha—Itachi.

Gaara sedikit memijit pelipisnya. "Sekarang? Peristiwa itu telah terjadi sebulan lalu. Kukira gadis itu telah meninggal."

Semua pihak yang berkumpul di situ tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, yah mereka semua mengetahuinya. Mungkin menutup mulut adalah hal terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan meski mereka tak menutup mata, menyadari betapa emosionalnya Sasuke saat ini. Mereka semua juga tak menyangka Gaara akan menyinggung persoalan tersebut.

Sasuke pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan, ia telah berkali-laki mendengar hal itu meski tak secara langsung. Jika hal itu benar adanya mungkin ia akan membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Sakura bersamanya, membawanya keliling samudera seperti keinginan gadis itu. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja hal absurd tersebut terlintas di otaknya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, itulah salah satu cara agar ia dapat bersama dengan Sakura tanpa memikirkan perbedaan atau masalah yang lain. Namun, apa bisa ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat wajah pucat pasi, tanpa binar mata, senyuman atau rona merah gadis tersebut. Atau sekedar jasad kaku, dingin dan tak dapat bergerak ceria seperti gadis itu lakukan pada kesehariannya. Setidaknya hal itu lebih baik daripada harus merasakan sakit seperti ini, pikirnya. Setelah itu ia akan segera menyusul Sakura, menemui gadis itu di dimensi lain.

"Arrggh!" Sasuke kembali mengerang lantas mengacak helai ravennya. Jika ada kata yang lebih menggambarkan arti rasa sakit, itulah yang ia alami saat ini. Keadaannya akhir-akhir ini sungguh membuat kawan-kawannya khawatir, mereka bukan tak pernah mendengar Sasuke mengerang, terkadang pria itu juga berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke lebih sering melamun walau tatapannya masih terlihat tajam, atau tanpa sadar pria itu juga menggumamkan satu kata—Sakura.

"Kau tak mungkin selamanya seperti ini, jika hal ini masih berjalan satu bulan bagaimana dengan bulan-bulan berikutnya yang harus kaulalui tanpa gadis itu?" Itachi beralih menghadap adiknya. Memberi jeda sejenak. "Mengertilah hidupmu tak hanya sampai di sini, Sasuke. Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kaulakukan?" Itachi menghela napas berat setelah mengatakan ucapan terpanjangnya barusan. Ia berharap adiknya itu dapat mendengar dan menyadari bahwa masih ada pihak yang peduli akan masalahnya saat ini.

Ia mendecih, menopang dagu dengan jemarinya yang tersusun. "Aku tak peduli jika putri gubernur yang kalian maksud telah bertunangan atau mati sekalipun," jawabnya sarkastik, Sasuke menyadari jika ini adalah jawaban termunafik yang pernah ia berikan. Rasa perih dan sakit membuatnya terus berkelit, ia hanya mampu menghindar atau mengabaikan penyakit tanpa mengobatinya. Karena ia tahu obat yang ia harapkan hampir mustahil untuk didapatkan kembali.

Shikamaru menatap lekat sahabatnya yang kini menunduk. "Kehilangan memang menyakitkan, tapi memaksa diri untuk kehilangan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Aku pernah merasakan hal itu," tukasnya sambil tersenyum miring, sebagian dari anggota lain tak mengerti arti ucapan Shikamaru, namun mereka yakin hal itu menyangkut masalah Sasuke dan masa lalu Shikamaru yang hampir serupa.

Sasuke tahu betul apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, penyakitnya muncul tiap kali ia memaksakan diri. Memaksakan untuk tidak terjerat kenangannya bersama sang putri gubernur.

"Baiklah, kita akan kembali berlayar nanti siang. Kesempatan kita kali ini adalah menjarah kapal-kapal dagang yang menjauhi Laut Karibia," perintah Itachi menggantikan kewenangan Sasuke.

**Port Royal**

Seorang gadis duduk dan memandang hamparan laut di hadapan dari balkon kamarnya. Helaian rambutnya sedikit bergerak tertiup angin laut lembut di pagi hari. Keadaannya lebih baik sejauh ini, ia telah melewati masa kritis menuju ajalnya. Ia sendiri tak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya bangkit, ia hanya tahu jika sebelumnya menderita sakit parah lalu disembuhkan oleh salah satu ahli pengobatan milik Ratu Elizabeth I. Gadis itu tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya ia tak mengingatnya. Sekarang ia dalam masa pemulihan menunggu hari pertunangannya dengan kolonel angkatan laut.

Semburat merah terlihat menghiasi tubuh yang sebelumnya pucat pasi itu, malah sekarang berat badannya bertambah cukup signifikan, cukup untuk mengembalikan lekuk indah tubuhnya seperti dulu. Hal itu semakin memperjelas kecantikannya, apa lagi binar manik zambrudnya mulai bercahaya kembali.

Seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang. "Sakura," sapanya menarik perhatian gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mengenali asal suara. "Sasori, apa kau tak ada ekspedisi? Kapan kaupulang?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

Laki-laki itu berjalan semakin dekat, merapatkan tubuh di belakang pujaannya, menyentuh helaian merah muda tunangannya itu. "Baru saja, jika ekspedisi yang kaumaksud adalah ini aku tak akan pernah keberatan," jawabnya lalu melahap bibir mungil gadis di depannya selayaknya sarapan di pagi hari.

Tak lama gadis itu menggeliat, melepaskan pagutannya. "Ciuman pagi, eh?" tanya gadis itu lagi, mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'ini' oleh laki-laki bernama Sasori, ia merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat menerima sentuhan dari tunangannya.

Sasori beralih di depan gadisnya, memandangnya seksama. "Mengapa kau masih bertanya jika melakukannya tiap pagi? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tak lagi menolak untuk minum obat 'kan?" cecarnya perhatian.

Sakura menampakkan lengkung kurva khas dari bibirnya. "Kukira, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Lihatlah aku ingin ke sana suatu saat nanti!" serunya ceria sambil menunjuk hamparan air laut. Bahkan Sakura sama sekali tak mengingat jika pernah membuat orang lain berjanji untuk mengabulkan keinginannya seperti barusan.

"Bersamaku?" Sasori bertanya antusias melihat semangat Sakura yang kembali muncul seperti sedia kala.

Sakura sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari likuid biru muda tak terbatas, kurvanya kembali lurus. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan melakukannya dengan seseorang tapi ..." ia tampak berpikir, apakah pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, karena ia merasa seperti sebuah pengulangan. "... aku hanya ingin bahagia, itu saja," lanjutnya asal, ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terucap, hanya saja benaknya menyerukan hal lain yang tak dapat diungkapkan sekarang.

"Baiklah, apa pun itu yang penting kaubahagia. Apa kau tak ingin berjalan menyusuri pantai, hm?" tawar Sasori seraya menyentuh tangan Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, mengapa tiap kali mendengar hal tersebut menimbulkan perasaan lain di hatinya. "Aku benci hal itu," jawabnya singkat.

Sasori tak lagi memulai pembicaraan, keduanya sama-sama diam menatap ke depan, laki-laki itu berdiri di belakang tubuh duduk Sakura. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasori selalu meyakinkan diri jika Sakura mencintainya, sedang Sakura bertanya apa yang membuat Sasori begitu yakin jika ia mencintainya. Padahal gadis itu sama sekali tak pernah merasa membalas afeksi Sasori, atau itu dampak akibat penyakitnya, ah iya penyakitnya itu seperti menghapus sebagian memori yang tersimpan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku sakit seperti ini?" tanya Sakura, sepertinya ia ingin merangkai kembali kenangannya yang lenyap begitu saja.

Sasori menghembuskan napas sejenak. "Seingatku satu bulan, atau lebih. Aku bahkan hampir saja kehilanganmu." Pria itu benar, Sakura hampir saja beralih dunia, meninggalkannya tentu saja. Sakura hanya kehilangan memorinya sementara, bukan semua hanya sebagian khususnya untuk seseorang. "Kau tak lapar? Tunggulah, aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu," ujar Sasori lantas berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Walau belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Sakura tahu ada yang janggal, ada yang hilang. Ia yakin hal itu penting, atau paling tidak berdampak besar terhadap kondisnya, yang jelas ia ingin segera mengerti apa yang menyebabkan menjadi seperti ini. Sakura beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju tempat tidurnya, sesekali ia meraih-raih benda yang dapat ia jadikan pegangan agar tak terhuyung ke lantai.

"Astaga Nona!" pelayan kesayangan Sakura segera berlari membantu majikannya yang kesulitan berjalan, sebelumnya ia telah meletakkan terlebih dulu nampan berisi sarapan di meja rias kamar.

Sakura merentangkan sebelah tangannya. "Saya bisa sendiri Bi, jangan bersikap seolah saya baru saja belajar berjalan," kilahnya.

"Bibi hanya khawatir Nona," lanjutnya mengawasi Sakura yang telah mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa Chiyo—nama pelayan kesayangannya seperti ibunya sendiri. "Ini sarapan untuk saya, Bi? Sasori mana? Harusnya dia yang mengantarkannya," tukasnya sedikit kecewa.

"Tuan Sasori harus menyerahkan laporan pada laksamana tertinggi angkatan laut Nona, sepertinya ia ada tugas hari ini," jawab Chiyo seadanya.

Sakura meraih nampan sarapannya, mulai melahap asupan gizi yang tersaji di atasnya. Sepertinya benar apa kata Sasori, ia benar-benar lapar. Chiyo tetap berada di sampingnya, bersiap jika Sakura membutuhkan sesuatu. Perempuan tua itu boleh bernapas lega sekarang, majikan yang telah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat tubuh ringkih Sakura yang semakin lemah dan berujung kematian. Pengobatan yang diberikan untuk Sakura berdampak besar, ia sama sekali tak mengingat hubungannya dengan pemimpin perompak. Tapi Chiyo yakin satu hal, jika memori Sakura dapat sedikit dihilangkan bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang dulu begitu besar pada laki-laki itu, hati Sakura pasti berbicara lain suatu saat nanti.

Chiyo ingat betapa bahagianya Sakura ketika menyusuri pantai bersama pemimpin perompak tersebut, senyum Sakura sangat sempurna dan begitu menyenangkan walau ia hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh. Atau betapa hancurnya Sakura saat ayahnya memaksakan kehendak untuk menikahkan putrinya dengan Sasori. Sekarang semuanya berbanding terbalik, Sakura seolah berubah begitu saja, Chiyo menyadari ada yang tidak adil di sini. Tapi toh ia tak terlalu menghiraunya jika ternyata Sakura lebih bahagia sekarang.

"Bibi ... Bibi Chiyo melamun ya?" tanya Sakura seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh renta di sebelahnya.

Chiyo mengerjab. "Ah tidak Nona hanya teringat beberapa hal. Sebaiknya Nona segera mandi, hari semakin siang Nona," ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti saya akan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Bibi," balasnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura tak perlu repot karena semua keperluannya telah disiapkan oleh pelayannya tersebut.

Cukup lama bagi Chiyo menunggu Sakura selesai mandi, lantas wanita tua tersebut membantu Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang dipilih sendiri oleh gadis itu. Sakura lebih memilih gaun tipis dan ringan berwarna putih tulang dari pada gaun ungu selutut yang penuh hiasan.

"Apa saya pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, Bi?" tanya Sakura spontan.

Chiyo hampir saja menjatuhkan sisir yang ia genggam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia katakan. "Mengapa anda bertanya seperti itu Nona?" Berharap Chiyo dapat mengetahui alasan Sakura mengungkit masa lalunya sendiri, atau ingatan Sakura telah kembali.

"Saya hanya ingin tahu, tak lama lagi saya harus bertunangan dengan Sasori. Tapi ..." jawaban Sakura terdengar menggantung, lagi-lagi ia merasakan benaknya berkecamuk tiap kali mengungkit masa lalunya sendiri. "... saya merasa ada yang lain, Bi?"

"Maksud Nona?" tanya Chiyo lagi, tanpa ia sadari keringat dingin mulai menetes melewati pelipisnya.

Sakura menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin, melihat sisir yang terayun pelan di surainya oleh tangan pelayannya. "Ada yang hilang, saya tak yakin apa itu."

Chiyo telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merahasiakan masa lalu Sakura dengan pemimpin perompak jika Sakura bahagia sekarang, tapi sepertinya Sakura tak terlihat begitu senang karena gadis itu mulai menyadari ada yang hilang. "Apa sekarang Nona bahagia dengan kolonel Sasori?"

"Saya tidak tahu Bi, jika saya sudah menjawab pertanyaan Bibi maka Bibi harus berjanji menceritakan semua yang hilang. Saya yakin Bibi mengetahui suatu hal," sahut gadis itu penuh keyakinan, hingga ia menyentuh kedua tangan pelayannya.

"Iya Nona, saya janji. Saya permisi dulu ada tugas lain yang harus saya selesaikan." Chiyo berlalu meninggalkan Sakura, wanita tua itu harus mempersiapkan jawabannya.

Tak ada yang dilakukan Sakura setelah itu, ia kembali mengambil buku-buku tebal dari laci kamarnya, lalu membacanya di pangkuan. Gadis itu selalu melakukan kegiatan ini hampir setiap hari jika tak ada acara kerajaan, atau terkadang mengelilingi taman bunga di halaman belakang rumah megahnya.

**Port Royal**

Langit yang menjadi atap samudera terlihat begitu cerah, menimbulkan perasaan tersendiri bagi yang menatapnya. Lain halnya dengan pria itu, sudah sebulan ia tak lagi berdiri di depan kemudi kapal seperti sebelumnya. Kakaknya menggantikan tugasnya, semua anggota telah mengetahui apa yang membuat pria itu menjadi seperti ini. Ia hanya terbaring memandangi langit di atas kursi panjang dekat anjungan, langit sepertinya terlihat begitu cerah, menimbulkan beberapa spekulasi. Perasaan lain sangat mengganggunya untuk hari ini, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi malam ini, entah apa itu, ia sendiri tak yakin akan terjadi pada kelompoknya.

"Sepertinya nanti malam akan terjadi badai dasyat," ucap salah satu rekannya berambut coklat panjang, mata keunguannya juga menerawang ke atas. Sasuke menyadari pada siapa rekannya itu berbicara, sedang ia diam tak menyahut. Pria itu; Neji Hyuuga mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang yang sebagian digunakan Sasuke untuk merebahkan diri.

"Cobalah kaumencari tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, atau kaumemilih untuk semakin menyesal," lanjut Neji. Sasuke sadar betul apa maksudnya, namun ia sendiri tak dapat melakukan hal itu, rasa bersalah merubah segalanya.

"Dia akan memaafkanmu jika masih mencintaimu," ujarnya mengetahui pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di samping rekannya walau tak saling berpandangan. "Bukan urusanmu," celetuknya tajam.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal. Kau adalah laki-laki termunafik yang pernah kukenal. Kami bukannya tak peduli, tapi kaumenutup kedua mata dan telingamu."

Sasuke mengumpat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tahu apa kau tentangku, urus saja persoalanmu sendiri," jawabnya datar.

Neji mendengus, sikap Sasuke sangat berbeda dari biasanya, ia tahu Sasuke sangat peduli dengan gadis itu, namun ia takut dengan kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi jika mencari tahu keadaan putri gubernur tersebut. "Aku memang memiliki urusan yang lebih penting daripada harus memandangi langit memikirkan keadaan seseorang," balasnya sambil berdiri lantas berjalan menuju geladak kapal.

Sasuke merekam segala ucapan Neji, cinta? Benarkah kata cinta masih pantas untuknya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah semua skandal itu. Pertunangan? Tamparan atau semua kenangan manis antara ia dengan gadis istimewa tersebut. Bahkan kata maaf sekalipun tak cukup untuk menebusnya.

Sasuke tak yakin apa Sakura masih hidup setelah berita itu tersebar, bahwa gadis itu menderita sakit parah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Atau sekarang Sakura tengah menertawainya dari langit karena ia begitu merana. Jujur ia masih sangat mencintai Sakura, lebih dari apa pun, ia akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Sakura jika gadis itu memaafkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika semua itu sudah terlambat, bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar telah meninggalkannya. Bahkan untuk menikah dengan orang lain, atau malah gadis itu telah menghilang dari dunianya.

Napasnya mulai terputus saat memikirkan itu semua, terasa sangat sesak dan nyeri. Sasuke berjalan menuju kakaknya yang memegang kemudi kapal, berencana untuk melaksanakan tugasnya kembali.

"Sebaiknya kaumengumumkan persiapan badai nanti malam, aku akan tetap di sini," tukasnya setelah cukup dekat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan kakaknya.

Itachi menoleh, mengetahui suara siapa yang mengusiknya. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya setelah mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke meraih kemudi kapal, memutuskan kembali pada tugasnya. "Hn."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu." Itachi beralih menuruni tangga dari lantai atas kemudi kapal, mengumumkan persiapan badai yang diprediksikan akan terjadi nanti malam. Semua anggota mulai melakukan tugasnya masing-masing, sepertinya badai itu benar adanya, mengingat mereka telah memahami bagaimana kondisi laut dan tanda-tanda sebelumnya. Kawanan perompak itu terus berlayar hingga menemukan kapal yang menjadi incaran mereka. Samudera telah mengajarkan mereka banyak hal, termasuk bertahan hidup dalam kondisi apa pun, seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

**Port Royal**

Petang datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan kelompok bajak laut lain, mereka sedang melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka sekarang. Langit tetap terlihat cerah, belum terlihat tanda-tanda datangnya badai, memudahkan mereka untuk melancarkan aksinya. Bulan mulai sedikit terlihat bersamaan dengan titik-titik bersinar yang senantiasa menemaninya. Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi sejarah tersendiri untuk satu kota yang menjadi tujuan kelompok bajak laut tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut kuning panjang membetulkan letak topi bajak lautnya, yah pakaiannya benar benar-benar khas bajak laut dengan rompi dan celana panjang kulit. "Sepertinya kita akan sampai di Port Royal saat tengah malam," ujarnya lantang pada rekan-rekannya. Kota yang dimaksud sudah jelas terlihat.

"Tak masalah, aku hanya ingin melihat putri-putri bangsawan yang terkenal sangat cantik di sana. Kita bisa sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka," ujar kawannya yang lain di depan kemudi kapal.

"Benar Hidan, kita sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini," imbuh rekannya yang lain. Jumlah inti dari perompak ini memang hanya tujuh orang, namun mereka juga memiliki banyak anak buah untuk menghadapi pertempuran. Alasannya mereka lebih senang menjarah pemukiman di pesisir pulau yang mereka singgahi daripada harus merampok kapal-kapal mewah di samudera. Benar, sedikit lagi, tepatnya saat tengah malam, saat kota itu mulai mengganti aktivitasnya.

Dermaga Port Royal semakin dekat, tinggal menjatuhkan jangkar mereka sudah merapat pada dermaga tersebut, Kapten mereka telah memerintahkan untuk segera melabuhkan kapal di bibir dermaga. "Kita habisi semua yang menghalangi keinginan kita, bawa sebanyak apa pun yang kaubisa," ujarnya tanpa intonasi yang berarti. Kapten perompak tersebut memiliki banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya, namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi karismanya sebagai pemimpin bajak laut. Rambut oranyenya sedikit bergerak tertiup angin laut malam. Tak dipungkiri ia dapat dikatakan—tampan.

"Ai!" seru semua anak buahnya, mereka mengangkat senjata, memperlihatkan semangat mereka yang berkobar. Mata-mata mereka berkilat tajam, bak elang yang mencari mangsa. Kawanan perompak ini memang tak begitu terkenal di daratan Eropa, namun apa yang menjadi gambaran mereka saat ini, meruntuhkan pendapat jika mereka mudah ditakhlukkan.

Mereka semua turun dari kapal dengan brutal, menghambur keluar dari kapal menjarah daerah-daerah bibir pantai. Mengerang seperti singa yang kelaparan, menjarah barang-barang berharga, ditambah satu hal menculik gadis-gadis cantik kota tersebut untuk diajak bersenang-senang. Tentu tak menjadi semakin seru jika tanpa membunuh.

Keadaan pesisir pantai Port Royal tiba-tiba menjadi ricuh, teriakan terdengar dari jauh bersahut-sahut, bunyi tembakan, suara sebetan pedang, suara tawa nista juga tangisan pilu. Api juga menari di sebagian rumah, membuat kemeriahan tersendiri malam ini. Kawanan bajak laut tertawa puas, senang melihat rumah yang mereka jarah termakan jago merah. Tentu pihak angkatan laut tak tinggal diam, mereka mengerahkan pasukannya—sedikit, terlampau sedikit untuk mengimbangi pasukan perompak mengingat malapetaka ini terjadi tengah malam.

Pasukan bajak laut berpencar mencari incaran masing-masing, diantara mereka telah kembali ke kapal membawa peti-peti berisi perhiasan atau mengendong gadis-gadis yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Tetapi tak secepat itu bagi ketujuh anggota inti perompak tersebut, mereka masih asyik berkeliling menyusuri tiap segmen kota ini. Mereka lebih sering menggunakan senjata api yang mereka bawa daripada mengayunkan pedang atau menusukkan tombak, amat lihai dan menakutkan.

Pria tegap berambut kuning salah satu anggota inti perompak tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di depan satu rumah mewah; lebih tepatnya terlihat mencolok dari bangunan di sekitarnya. "Bukankah kita diberikan ekstra waktu oleh Kapten?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Tanya saja sendiri, Deidara!" imbal teman yang berdiri di dekatnya, wajahnya pria itu seperti bukan manusia meski secara fisik iya—lebih mirip ikan hiu.

Merasa dibicarakan sang Kapten yang berada jauh diantara gerombolannya membuka mulut. "Bawa yang berharga atau kalian hanya membuang waktu untuk datang ke mari," ujarnya tegas, atau datar.

Si muka hiu itu berdehem. "Baiklah bagi jadi dua bagian, tiga di rumah ini, sisanya di tempat lain. Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada semua anggota yang ada di situ.

"Setuju, Kisame," jawab sang Kapten, pria muka hiu itu tersenyum bangga.

Sesuai keputusan terakhir tiga anggota inti mulai berjalan memasuki rumah yang berada di hadapan mereka, sisanya melangkah menjauhi kawan-kawannya. Tiga anggota tersebut, pria berambut kuning panjang; dipanggil Deidara, si muka hiu; Kisame serta sang Kapten; Pein.

Braakkk! Terdengar suara pintu besar yang menjadi akses ke dalam rumah tersebut dibuka paksa; ditendang keras. Mereka bertiga semakin percaya diri menyadari keadaan rumah begitu sepi. Sebagian penghuni rumah tersebut memang sedang beristirahat di lantai dua, sedangkan beberapa pelayan sudah pulang di rumah masing-masing.

Deidara tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Sepertinya rumah ini milik seorang _lord_, atau paling tidak seorang pejabat kota." Dari tatapannya ia tampak mengagumi seperti baru melihat rumah semewah ini.

"Gubernur!" teriak beberapa orang menampakkan eksistensi tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah mewah tersebut, mengalihkan atensi anggota perompak.

Kisame mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada beberapa orang yang terlihat menggunakan pakaian angkatan laut. "Angkatan laut? Rumah ini milik gebernur? Menarik," ujarnya diikuti seringai.

Suara letusan senjata api terdengar menggema; menciutkan nyali siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Masih terperanjat dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, beberapa pasukan angkatan laut tersebut roboh dengan luka tembak. Kisame meniup ujung senjata apinya memamerkan keahliannya menembak cepat. Permadani yang berada di ruang tamu rumah yang ternyata milik gubernur tampak basah karena darah angkatan laut yang baru saja tumpah, meninggalkan bekas dan tentu saja bau anyir.

Mendengar bunyi tembakan, pelayan-pelayan yang masih berada di rumah itu menyembunyikan diri, nyawa mereka masih terlalu berharga untuk dipertaruhkan. Tak begitu dengan pemilik rumah ini yang semula masih mendengkur di kamar lantai dua, matanya yang terpejam terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, lantas bangkit membawa senjata api yang ia punya. Tak salah lagi ini bunyi letusan pistol, pikirnya. Gubernur Port Royal itu mulai membuka pintu kamarnya hati-hati, tak lagi terdengar suara gaduh di kediamannya.

Brukk! Dia terjatuh tengkurap menubruk lantai akibat dorongan seseorang, senjata api yang ia bawa terlempar menjauh. Lalu menyadari tubuhnya ditindih orang lain yang ia kira pelaku kericuhan ini.

Kisame yang berada di atas tubuh Guberbur menyeringai lebar, mengunci gerakan sang Gubernur lalu melilitkan tali untuk menahan gerakannya dalam jangka waktu lama. "Jangan bergerak jika tak ingin ada saluran lain di kepala anda, Gubernur," ucapnya menghentikan gerakan sang Gubernur untuk melepaskan diri. "Cukup, izinkan kami untuk meringankan beban anda akan harta-harta itu," pintanya mengejek sambil berdiri menuju kawan-kawannya yang telah meraup sejumlah koin emas dari kamar Gubernur. Sedangkan Obito Haruno hanya mampu memandangi tiga orang bajak laut itu penuh kebencian, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah.

"Ayah, ada apa ini?" suara seorang gadis setelah pintu salah satu kamar terbuka, membuat tiga pria bajak laut itu menghentikan langkahnya menuruni lantai dua. Pasang mata ketiganya beralih pada gadis tersebut. Dua di antara mereka tersenyum senang, sedang satu lagi hanya memandang tajam.

Blam! Gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya kembali setelah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia segera mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu mendorong meja untuk menahannya lagi. Napasnya menjadi lebih cepat seirama dengan degup jantungnya. Tenaganya yang belum pulih ditambah lagi harus mendorong meja membuat kekuatannya cukup terkuras. Gadis itu merangkak menjauh dari pintu, menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Brak! Brak! Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu, membuat gadis itu semakin takut, ia meraih tongkat besi yang biasanya digunakan untuk merapikan perapian. Tenaganya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali membuatnya bersimpuh di karpet kamarnya, tubuhnya sedari tadi telah dibanjiri peluh.

Braakk! Bunyi tergulingnya meja atau patahan kayu membuat gadis itu semakin membelalakkan mata, pintu kamarnya telah terbuka dengan kekerasan tentunya. Ia melihat tiga pria berdiri tegak di ambang pintu, wajah mereka tampak sangat menyeramkan. Ia tak tinggal diam, kaki dan tangannya mulai bergerak menuju balkon kamar menjauhi pria-pria tersebut yang ia duga kawanan perompak. Gadis itu mulai berlari tertatih tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia tak mau berakhir menjadi hiburan para bajak laut, lebih baik berakhir di tanah dari balkon kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya direngkuh paksa, diangkat, lalu dibawa berjalan, otomatis ia tak tinggal diam, berusaha menjatuhkan diri, berontak dan menendang-nendang udara. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa pun, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan dalam kekangan pria berambut kuning panjang yang membawanya keluar kamar.

"Ayah, tolong ...," pekiknya saat tubuh pria yang membawanya melintasi tubuh ayahnya yang tengkurap terikat tali. Sungguh ia sangat takut menghadapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia benci mengakui hal itu, bukan takut pada kematian namun takut jika tak dapat berbuat apa-apa seperti ini.

Obito meronta kencang, menggertakkan tubuhnya sendiri berkali-kali, merayap menyusul putri kesangannya yang dibawa menuruni tangga. "Bajak laut keparat! Jangan bawa putriku, apa pun yang kau mau ... apa pun! Kumohon lepaskan Sakura!" teriaknya lantang, hanya itu yang terdengar, selebihnya lebih pas dibilang erangan atau umpatan tajam.

Deidara bersama dua rekannya di belakang sama sekali tak menghiraukan keributan yang keluar dari mulut sang Gubernur, barang berharga seperti rencana kawanannya telah mereka dapatkan, apa lagi yang harus dicari dari kota ini. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan keluar rumah mewah Gubernur Port Royal. "Jadi namamu Sakura ya? Nama yang indah," rayunya pada gadis yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatapnya penuh dendam dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat.

Tak salah lagi inilah yang mereka cari, putri bangsawan cantik. Ditambah ia harus menggendongnya dengan sensual, merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Deidara. Harus diakui tubuh gadis yang dibawa lebih dari cantik, menawan atau memesona dengan gaun tidur tipis yang dikenakannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar pria itu memusatkan padangannya pada putri gubernur tersebut sejak ia menggendongnya.

Deidara hanya perlu membawa tubuh gadis ini di kapal kawanannya, selebihnya masalah penghalang sudah ada dua temannya yang siap penarik pelatuk kapan aja.

Sakura semakin merasa nyeri ketika para angkatan laut yang mendekat menolongnya tumbang satu per satu, suara tembakan memekakkan telinganya berkali-kali, ia belum terbiasa dengan hal ini. "Lepaskan saya ... saya mohon," tukasnya lirih, suaranya mulai terdengar parau tak sanggup melihat berapa nyawa lagi melayang sebab ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Bahkan suaramu terdengar sangat merdu, ayolah jangan menangis kita hanya bersenang-senang," jawab Deidara menenangkan; menakuti Sakura, malah gadis itu menjatuhkan buliran bening tak peduli ucapan pria yang mengangkatnya.

Sakura dipaksa melihat adegan pembantaian sadis oleh kawanan bajak laut yang membawanya menuju dermaga. Lolongan setelah suara tembakan menjadi musik pengiring adegan yang ia saksikan. Ia yakin tak sendiri, banyak gadis-gadis bangsawan lain yang terlihat direngkuh pria berpakaian khas bajak laut, mata indah mereka terlihat meleleh memohon belas kasihan untuk dilepaskan. Namun sepertinya belas kasihan tak ada di kosakata para bajak laut. Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman, posisinya di atas bahu keras salah satu bajak laut yang menggendongnya membuat tubuhnya pegal meski belum lama.

"Gerakanmu membuatku semakin tak sabar untuk bermain bersama," ujar Deidara menggoda, Sakura lantas diam tak bergerak, hingga menahan napasnya agar tak menimbulkan gerakan berarti.

Suara tumbukkan sepatu dengan lantai kayu kapal menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, ia mengerjab, terasa sulit sekedar menelan ludah. Helai merah muda panjangnya menjuntai jatuh mengikuti gravitasi, menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Namun, ia tahu banyak tatapan lapar yang mengiringinya memasuki area kapal, membuatnya bergidik. Pria yang membawanya mungkin adalah anggota terakhir yang datang karena setelahnya diikuti perintah untuk menarik jangkar. Kemudian ia merasakan kapal yang ditumpanginya begerak perlahan, memutar menjauhi dermaga kota kelahirannya.

Pandangan Sakura menyapu sekitarnya, kapal yang membawanya didominasi warna hitam mungkin karena kayu ebonit yang digunakan dengan lima tiang layar, membuat terlihat semakin megah dan menyeramkan. Sakura tak dapat melihat dengan jelas lambang bajak laut yang biasanya berada pada layar utama, keadaan yang sebelumnya merapat membuat layar itu digulung. Ia hanya dapat mengingat corak merah yang menghiasi hitamnya layar, entah apa bentuknya. Sakura tak pernah melihat warna merah—warna yang jarang untuk menggambarkan lambang kawanan bajak laut.

Bruk! Sakura merintih merasakan tubuhnya mendarat di lantai kapal, ia melihat keadaan sekeliling, banyak gadis-gadis yang senasib dengannya. Sekitar lima belas gadis keturunan bangsawan terisak atau bergetar ketakutan di sekitarnya. Dikelilingi dan dijadikan hiburan oleh para bajak laut yang telah menculik mereka. Ia mengenal sebagian dari gadis-gadis bangsawan tersebut, seperti Hinata Hyuuga anak petinggi kota, dengan perangai lembut khas priyayi. Keadaan gadis itu lebih memprihatinkan, dengan mata sembab dan pipi merah bekas tamparan. Bahkan betis putih gadis tersebut terdapat luka cambukan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sakura mundur menjauhi pria yang berambut kuning panjang yang mendekatinya. Sayang tiang utama layar kapal menghalangi mobilitasnya, tak lama terdengar suara berdebum di sampingnya. Gadis berambut pirang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, tak salah lagi gadis itu pasti Ino Yamanaka, batin Sakura. Sakura cukup mengenal Ino dengan baik, putri tuan tanah terkenal, darah kanselir mengalir di pembuluh darah gadis cantik tersebut.

"Akh!" Sakura berteriak, rambut merah mudanya ditarik kasar oleh pria yang tadi menculiknya. Sakura sudah kehabisan tenaga sekedar menampik lengan yang menganiayanya, ditambah tiang utama kapal menahannya. Pria itu—Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya, poni kuning panjangnya mengenai wajah Sakura, membelai hidung mancung gadis tersebut. Sakura menatap lekat pria yang kini menciumi rambut langkanya, mungkin ingin menyesap aroma wewangian khusus yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh para keturunan bangsawan. Pria ini cukup menarik bagi Sakura, terutama dalam skala tampang bajak laut yang ia pikir sangat menyeramkan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut cantik—secara maskulin tentu saja.

"Aku menginginkan yang ini!" teriak Deidara menunjuk Sakura pada anggota lain yang juga berada di sekelilingnya.

Kisame mendengus tak terima. "Aku juga berhak mendapatkannya," seru manusia hiu itu maju beberapa langkah mendekati Deidara yang mulai merangkul Sakura.

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dari sebelumnya. Walaupun sebelum ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun kali ini benda berdetak tersebut seakan ingin melepaskan diri dari berbagai pembuluh yang masih menahan organ itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi, tak terasa dermaga Port Royal hanya seperti titik yang menyala. Ia seperti tak dapat mengharapkan apa pun atau siapa pun yang dapat mengulurkan bantuan sekedar menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Sakura terus memandang ke arah pelabuhan kota kelahirannya, seolah berteriak memohon bantuan tanpa suara, hanya sinar matanya yang melemah—melukiskan itu semua. Dimana semua orang yang menyayanginya? Apa mereka sekarang sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya? Atau mereka hanya mengganggap masa bodoh? Sakura semakin kalut, bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan malam ini, membuat premis dan prediksi tersendiri untuknya.

"Dia milikku." Benda berdetak itu; jantung Sakura seakan berhenti bekerja, ia yakin pemilik suara ini adalah orang yang disegani oleh kawanannya. Kalau tidak bagaimana dengan senyap yang tercipta setelah titah yang terlontar; terbilang datar.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, mengarahkan pada pria yang bersuara menentukan nasibnya. Keduanya bersitatap, siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki dengan banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya, rambutnya yang keorenan bergerak tertiup angin yang membawa kapal terus menjauh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu yang berambut pirang adalah milikku," ucap pria Deidara mencoba memilih lagi.

"Jangan seenakknya, dia adalah tangkapanku. Kuyakin dewa Jashin yang memilihkannya untukku." Sakura sekali lagi bergidik mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa yang pria itu bilang? Tangkapan? Apa mereka menganggap semua gadis di sini adalah ikan yang siap dieksekusi dengan cara apa saja?

Deidara lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan, raut cantik maskulinnya tampak sedikit tertekuk. "Terserah kalian saja aku akan memilih sekali lagi, atau menunggu kalian hingga tiba giliranku. Oh baiklah! Aku benci mendapat sisa!" dilanjutkan dengan umpatan, pria itu kini meninggalkan Sakura yang telah sah menjadi milik lelaki yang paling berkuasa.

Sakura mulai bangkit dari posisinya semula yang duduk tak berdaya di lantai kapal, kini ia merasakan tenaganya telah terisi. Ia merangkak menuju belakang, menghindari tiang utama yang tadi menghalanginya. Ia kini berdiri, berjalan cepat; berlari menjauhi gerombolan perompak yang terdengar menyusulnya. Waktu seakan melambat menurutnya, saat ia hampir meraih penghalang di buritan kapal, sedikit lagi ia pasti sudah melompat menghadapi ombak. Sedikit lagi ia pasti sudah merasakan dinginnya air laut tengah malam, seandainya tak ada tangan yang menariknya dari belakang, membopongnya menjauhi harapannya.

"Aaaaaa ..." Sakura berteriak seakan memanggil malaikat penolong, ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain menendang-nendang angin, memukul-mukul punggung laki-laki yang membawanya, bahkan gadis itu juga menggigit lengan pria itu. Lagi-lagi ia ingin mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya, terihat beberapa anggota bajak laut mengerumuni satu gadis yang merangkak menghindar saja kesulitan. Gadis itu—ia yakin Hinata, yang juga menatapnya meminta bantuan. Sakura hanya bisa membalas tatapannya, mengatakan jika ia pun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Selanjutnya gaun yang dikenakan Hinata dirobek paksa; ditarik kencang untuk melihat apa yang ditutupi kain sutra itu.

Bagaimana dengan Ino? Pikir Sakura, belum sempat ia mencari keberadaan gadis itu, laki-laki yang membawanya telah menutup pintu, mengurung Sakura dengan pria berambut oranye di suatu ruangan; kamar tidur.

Sakura dijatuhkan di ranjang kamar tersebut, meski tak senyaman tempat tidurnya, ranjang; kamar ini cukup rapi untuk kamar seorang bajak laut.

Pria itu menatap tajam Sakura, membuat gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. "Jangan pernah mencoba lari dariku, lagi."

Sakura hanya diam tak menyahut, pandangannya lurus ke depan ke arah pria yang mulai melepas pakaiannya hingga bertelanjang dada. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sakura di atas ranjang, membuat gadis itu kesulitan sekedar meneguk ludah sendiri. Entah apa yang membuat memorinya berputar ke belakang, lagi-lagi ia merasakan seperti sebuah pengulangan. Ia merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya saat seorang pria mendekatinya di atas ranjang. Tentu bukan pria yang ini, pria yang jauh dengannya. Gadis itu kini sedikit mengerang, memijit jidatnya sendiri karena rasa pening yang kembali mendera.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura ambruk di atas tempat tidur, di samping pria yang juga kini memejamkan mata. Pein—pemimpin Perompak itu justru telah tertidur sebelum Sakura tak sadarkan diri, sepertinya pria itu tak berniat melakukan hal lain kecuali tidur di ranjang miliknya yang juga ditumpangi Sakura.

**Port Royal**

Sasuke berada di anjungan kapal, menengadah ke atas, melihat langit terbelah oleh kilatan-kilatan cahaya. Yah benar, batinnya, sebentar lagi laut akan berontak, angin terasa semakin kencang berhembus, suara guntur terdengar menggema di ruang kosong samudera.

Pria itu beralih menuruni anjungan, jika berada di sini lebih lama jangan harap ia esok akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke melihat rekan-rekannya yang mengembangkan dan mengeratkan layar kapal. Tak salah lagi, malam ini akan terjadi badai dasyat. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya resah, ia sudah lebih dari terbiasa menghadapi cuaca seperti ini, seperti jika ia memiliki barang yang amat berharga. Seakan ia akan kehilangan barang berharga itu, mustahil perompak memiliki barang berharga, pikirnya.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu ia hanya mengelilingi kapal tanpa tujuan, melihat rasi bintang berbentuk biduk yang memberi corak kelip hitamnya malam. Ia khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, tanyanya pada benaknya sendiri. Sasuke tahu ia tak memiliki barang berharga selain kelompoknya terutama Itachi, tapi bukan itu, bukan mereka. Hanya satu hal, dan Sasuke tak yakin apa itu.

Sasuke kini menghampiri rekannya yang menarik tali, mengencangkan penahan layar. Angin bertiup semakin kencang membuat pria itu sedikit kesulitan. Ia meraih tali tersebut, ikut menariknya, membantu kawannya yang sudah tampak kelelahan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya rekan di depan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengencangkan tali—Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Apa maksudmu?"

"Sikapmu, ah sudahlah kau semakin aneh saja malam ini," jawabnya menyelesaikan tugas yang ia anggap merepotkan itu.

Dan seketika itu juga titik-titik air datang menyerbu lautan, angin berhembus kencang, membangunkan gejolak air laut untuk semakin meninggi. Ini baru permulaan pikir Sasuke, tapi bukanlah masalah besar, langit akan tersenyum esok hari setelah menangis saat ini.

"Hei, apa kaumengenali lambang itu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, ia menunjuk satu lambang besar di layar utama kapal yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke menajamkan indra pengelihatannya, tak salah lagi, pikirnya. "Layar dengan corak awan merah, kawanan perompak akatsuki."

Badai baru saja dimulai, namun gemuruh air laut menghempaskan dua kapal perompak tersebut sangat kencang, membuat siapa pun yang berada di atasnya berpegang erat. Begitu pula dengan Interceptor—kapal angkatan laut yang dijarah kelompok Sasuke, posisinya berayun-ayun tak tentu, mengikuti ombak yang mengarahkannya.

Itachi bertahan di depan kemudi, memastikan agar kapal tak berputar. Sementara yang lain termasuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengendalikan kerja layar kapal agar tak robek bahkan roboh tertiup kencangnya pergerakan udara. Dan sisanya menghalau air laut agar tak semakin membanjiri dek bahkan palka yang memuat perhiasan hasil jarahan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan kapal di depan, kita bisa saja bertabrakan dengan kapal itu?!" teriak Naruto berpegangan pada tiang utama kapal, melihat posisi kedua kapal semakin berdekatan. Suara keras pria itu teredam riuhnya hujaman jutaan air langit yang berkumpul di luasnya samudera. Apa pun dapat terjadi di tengah badai dasyat seperti ini, termasuk karamnya dua kapal karena saling bertumbukkan.

"Pertahankan kemudi kapal dan layar ini agar tak berada terlalu dekat dengan kapal itu," balas Sasuke lantang, suaranya memerintahkan siapa saja yang tercantum di dalam titahnya.

**Port Royal**

Sakura menekuk kelopaknya perlahan, membiasakan pupil matanya menerima cahaya. Namun bukan cahaya surya pagi yang ia dapatkan, hanya kilatan-kilatan petir yang membelah kelamnya malam terlihat dari jendela kamar. Sakura mulai bangkit posisinya, menganalisa apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seingatnya ia merasakan sakit kepala hebat, lalu—mungkin tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura merasakan buminya bergoyang; kapal yang ia tumpangi terombang-ambing oleh ombak. Membuatnya merasakan pening kembali, sepertinya sedang terjadi badai dasyat di luar sana, pikirnya. Gadis juga tak menemukan pria yang tadi membawanya di kamar yang kini ia tempati, sunyi. Namun suasana di luar jauh lebih ricuh dengan erangan para bajak laut yang mempertahankan kapal mereka untuk tidak tenggelam diterjang ombak, belum lagi suara guntur dan derasnya hujan mengisi samudera.

Sakura menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, melangkah keluar ruang tidur yang digunakannya tak sampai dua jam. Meskipun tubuh mungilnya terasa pegal di berbagai segmen, ia memaksakan untuk menggerakkan kumpulan sistem organ itu bertahan di tengah ayunan kapal.

Kriet. Sakura membuka pintu kamar yang digunakannya perlahan, menilik keadaan di luar sebenarnya. Inilah saatnya, meskipun menerjunkan diri di tengah badai bukan pilihan yang bagus namun ia tak ingin berakhir seperti makanan utama di pesta musim panas. Sesekali bertaruh dengan kematian dijadikan pilihan dibandingkan bertahan dengan penderitaan.

Sekarang Sakura mengendap melewati kamar yang baru saja ditidurinya. Ia menuju penghalang kapal, menajamkan indranya untuk mengantisipasi segala bahaya yang mungkin saja mengancamnya. Para anggota bajak laut terlihat terlalu sibuk menggeram, bergotong-royong menarik tali penahan layar atau menahan tumpahan gelombang agar tak mengalir menuju dek kapal.

Sakura terus melangkah dengan hati-hati, merapatkan tubuh di sisi dek utama agar tak terhuyung terbawa ayunan kapal. Meski banyak anggota perompak yang ditemuinya, tak satu pun yang memperhatikan ke mana tujuan putri gubernur yang bergelar _lady_ itu. Mungkin sekarang ia harus berterima kasih pada badai dasyat yang memberinya sedikit kesempatan untuk menentukan pilihannya.

"Astaga Ino!" serunya teredam riuhnya amukan cuaca saat sepasang tangan menahan kakinya, lantas perempuan itu duduk merangkul kawannya yang tergeletak amat menyedihkan.

Ino Yamanaka —perempuan yang baru saja dijadikan santapan para bajak laut menenggelamkan diri di pelukan Sakura. Wanita itu tak lagi menangis, tangisannya tak mampu lagi menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya menjadi makan malam para perompak. Mungkin tubuh polosnya yang hanya ditutupi kain usang masih bergetar sesak, melukiskan betapa hancurnya dijatuhkan dari seorang _lady_ menjadi hiburan laki-laki keparat yang kelaparan.

Kristal safirmenyapa emerald Sakura, mengatakan perasaan wanita itu saat ini. "Bawa saya bersama anda, _Lady_ Sakura," ujarnya lirih.

"Jangan memanggil saya seperti itu, tapi saya ingin—"

"Apa pun yang ingin anda lakukan, apa pun risikonya, saya mohon ...," sahutnya menyela ucapan Sakura, memelas bahwa ia akan memilih keputusan yang sama dengan putri gubernur itu.

Sakura tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, benaknya berkecamuk seperti samudera saat ini. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin membawa orang lain dalam keputusannya yang tak berujung baik, namun ia masih bernurani untuk meninggalkan putri tuan tanah ini menghadapi esok hari. "—baiklah, tapi saya tak tahu bagaimana keputusan ini berujung."

"Terima kasih Sakura, kita akan menghadapi keputusan ini bersama," ucap Ino dengan binar matanya yang mulai terisi harapan. Ino tahu kematian bukanlah pilihan, siapa pun mesti menghadapi takdir itu. Tapi jika kenyataan yang baru saja ia hadapi membunuh seluruh asanya untuk bahagia, lebih baik menerjang takdir itu lebih cepat. Tak satu pun gadis di dunia yang mau mengalami apa yang baru saja tertoreh di lembar kehidupannya, menjadi makan malam massal perompak tak pernah sekelebat saja terlintas di pikirannya. Tubuh yang menjadi kebanggaannya menjadi mainan bergantian, ia sendiri tak dapat menghitung berapa pria yang mengerang puas karena tubuhnya. Kebanggaannya itu bagaikan aib tersendiri bagi Ino, lebih dari kata kotor.

"Ayo Ino, sebelum mereka menyadari apa yang kita lakukan," ujar Sakura setelah melilitkan kain usang menjadi busana yang menutupi aurat wanita di hadapannya, kata pantas yang biasanya digunakan oleh putri bangsawan seperti mereka mungkin telah dihapuskan. Ino mengerjab, memantapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi segala yang terjadi.

Sakura tetap merangkul Ino, membantunya berdiri, putri gubernur itu tahu betul apa yang telah membuat Ino tak sanggup sekedar berdiri. Dua gadis itu berjalan perlahan mendekati penghalang kapal, di setiap langkah mereka meyakinkan diri jika inilah pilihan yang terbaik, maut bukan akhir bagi keduanya, yakin jika setelah kata ajal ada kehidupan yang lebih membahagiakan.

"Sakura, itu _Lady_ Hinata. Bagaimana jika kita membawanya juga?" tawar Ino pada gadis yang masih merangkulnya berjalan tertatih bersama, menunjuk wanita berambut indigo panjang. Ino melihat keadaan Hinata tak jauh lebih baik darinya, tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut tangga kemudi.

Sakura memicingkan mata, harus berapa nyawa lagi yang harus ia bawa dalam ketidakpastian, namun ia juga tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan putri petinggi kota itu. "Tapi saya tak dapat menjamin apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, entah itu berujung baik atau semakin buruk aku tak dapat memastikannya," jawabnya teredam kegaduhan malam.

Ino mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menghampiri Hinata terlebih dahulu, mau tak mau Sakura mesti mengikutinya. "_Lady_ Hinata pasti lebih memilih bersama kita."

Sakura dan Ino duduk di sebelah tubuh lemah Hinata yang terbaring di lantai kayu kapal, tak satu pun anggota bajak laut memperhatikan mereka. Badai sepertinya bertambah dasyat, membuat Sakura dan Ino harus berpegangan erat di penyangga tangga kemudi.

Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran wanita itu. "_Lady_ Hinata, bangunlah ... kita akan membawamu pergi dari sini," ujar Ino lantas menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat Hinata.

Tubuh Sakura mulai menggigil kedinginan, gaun tipis yang digunakannya telah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya akibat air hujan yang semakin gencar menyerang. Hujaman air hujan juga membasai mahkota merah mudanya, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. "Ino, saya sudah tak mampu bertahan lebih lama," ucapnya menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan tenaga.

Hinata membuka kelopaknya perlahan, menampakkan iris keunguannya. Ia dengar suara siapa yang membangunkannya, menangkap sedikit harapan yang diberikan dua perempuan di hadapannya. "Saya ikut dengan kalian," jawabnya pelan, sangat pelan.

"Saya tak bisa memastikan keputusan kita berakhir baik," tukas Sakura memberikan kemungkinan lain, menerjunkan diri ke laut saat badai bukan tanpa risiko. Mereka bisa saja tenggelam, termakan hewan laut, terhantam kapal atau karang dan yang lebih buruk kembali tertangkap anggota bajak laut.

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk, paham benar apa maksud ucapan Sakura, jelas mereka memilih meninggalkan dunia daripada harus mendekam bersama penderitaan. Ino membantu Hinata berdiri, berjalan bersama menuju penghalang kapal. Mereka sama-sama merasakan perih, terutama Hinata dan Ino, kebanggaannya telah direnggut paksa. Mungkin nasib Sakura lebih beruntung dari mereka sebelumnya, namun Sakura juga merasakan keadaan tubuhnya kembali memburuk.

Tiga perempuan itu berjalan mendekati penghalang kapal yang membatasi sapuan gelombang air laut. Di sinilah mereka, di ambang antara penderitaan dan kematian, hempasan gelombang sesekali mengguyur mereka, mengajarkan betapa dinginnya air laut tengah malam.

Ino menggenggam erat busananya dari kain usang, memantapkan hati mengambil keputusaanya. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia harapkan jika melalui malam di kapal ini, semuanya—semua miliknya telah diambil paksa. Wanita itu menatap lurus ke depan, meneguk saliva, menyaksikan betapa dasyatnya ombak yang dapat dengan mudah meremukkan tubuhnya. Ino menoleh sebentar ke arah dua rekannya yang lain, satu hembusan napas panjang dan buliran bening yang kembali mengalir. Ia mengucapkan maaf dan selamat tinggal dalam hati, dan ...

Byur! Ino melompat menyambut sapuan air laut, ia tersenyum, menanti dengan sabar cara apa ajal menjemputnya. Ia melayang di tengah dinginnya air laut, menahan sesaknya rongga di dalam tubuhnya, namun satu hal ia merasa lebih bahagia dibandingkan harus melayani keserakahan para bajingan akan tubuhnya.

Hinata bukan tak mendengarnya, wanita di sebelahnya telah membuktikan jalan yang dipilihnya. Ia kembali menangis, selama ini tak pernah sedikit pun ia membayangkan kehidupannya yang penuh kemewahan berakhir diterjang ombak dan kekejaman bajak laut. Bukan lagi sesak atau sakit, rasa kecewa dan marah akan takdir membuatnya tak ingin lagi berada di dunia, yah inilah. Inilah jalan yang harus ia tempuh. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, teringat dengan hangatnya keluarga dan dinginnya angin laut. Ia memejamkan mata, dan ...

Byur! Tak lama ia menyusul Ino, sempat melihat ke mana tubuh wanita tersebut terbawa arus likuid yang kini terlihat sangat gelap dan menakutkan.

Sakura menyaksikan jelas bagaimana kedua wanita di sampingnya perlahan tenggelam, semoga ini yang terbaik, semoga ini pilihan yang tepat, batinnya. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, membawa dua wanita menemui maut lebih cepat. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, ia segera menjatuhkan diri setelah mendengarkan teriakan seorang pria yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Byur! Ternyata keadaan air laut tak begitu buruk dibandingkan menyaksikan seringai penuh kemenangan kawanan perompak. Benar dugaannya, teriakan pria itu —pria yang membawanya, menyaksikan bagaimana jalur yang ia pilih. Pria itu berdiri di belakang penghalang kapal. Sakura tersenyum menatap wajah pria berambut oranye yang membawanya. Seakan mengucapkan terima kasih ia telah diselamatkan dan tidak diperlakukan seperti kedua temannya.

Sakura merasakan paru-parunya sesak, ia memejamkan binernya, mencoba mengurangi rasa nyeri tertusuk dinginnya air laut. Ia tak lagi memperhatikan kedua temannya; kemana gelombang air laut yang membawanya; bagaimana Tuhan mengambil nyawanya; menutup semua lembaran yang pernah ia toreh bersama orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Gelap. Dingin. Sakit. Hanya tiga kata yang ia ingat saat ini, tak ada yang lain. Tubuhnya sudah tak tampak di permukaan, tenggelam perlahan. Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya, warna gelap itu semakin berubah terang —putih. Di sinilah semuanya berakhir, masih di wilayah teritorial Port Royal, ketiga putri bangsawan itu menanti ajal.

_**To be continued**_

Terima kasih bagi semua pihak yang telah _review_, _fave_ atau _alert_ fiksi saya. Semua itu seperti cambuk untuk saya segera melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf kalau belum ada lemon seperti yang saya katakan, fokus ke alur akan lebih baik.

_**Special thaks for**_**:**

zetta hikaru, , _**Watermellon Seo**_, srzkun, Hikari Matsushita, _**Viechan Blackcherry**_, Karasu Uchiha, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Sasusaku 4ever, _**Lucy Cavendish**_, me, juniel, sasusaku kira, ongkitang, SweetCherry, Ucucubi, inai chan, ninik alfiyah, **sisi no zhukie**, Sabar Siegrain Fernandez, zukazuka, Sakakibara mei, adem ayem, zukazuka,uchiharuno phorepeerr, sasusakufans, Guest, Guest, SuntQ, uchiha sakura, gagura, salsa jini, Nana, sasusaku kira, mimia, Aoi Ciel, **Anka-chan**, _**hanazono yuri**_, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Haruchi Nigiyama, _**Hana Midori-chan**_, _**Risa l0ve VoCaloid**_, _**pratiwirahim**_

Chrysoprase**, **_Doremi saku-chan_**, **Miss Devil A, akasuna no ei-chan, _cheriesinclaire_, cherrysasusaku

Aika Yuuki Uchiha, hatake No Mirru, Uchiha Vnie-chan

Tanpa kalian semua(ditambah siders) fiksi ini tak akan sampai di sini. Semoga tak mengecewakan bagi kalian yang sudah menunggu —sangat —lama. #siapa?

Boleh minta kritikoreksi(baca: review) —lagi?


End file.
